


Danganronpa: Despairful Reunion

by Clovers_Cherries



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanganronpa, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovers_Cherries/pseuds/Clovers_Cherries
Summary: A group of 15 friends have not seen each other in years when they all get a letter that comes from their old friend Ulysses. They agree to meet up at his household and they end up catching up and drinking a bit too much. Its all going well, until one by one they fall, and all hell breaks loose. They awake in an unknown place and figure out they have to kill to get out. Who will survive? Who will die? Betrayal, lies, alliances, its all seen here. But most importantly, despair. Because why else would some sick person organize something like this? Or is there a deeper reason?
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to mention that these character are my own and not part of the danganronpa world. None of this is canon, nor is it tied to the game/animes plot. The only thing i got from Danganronpa was the murder mystery/kill-to-get-out concept. I hope you enjoy and please go ahead and make predictions in the comments as to who you think will die next! I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave constructive criticism.

It all started with a letter. That damned letter that I sent to everyone. I wish it never came to mind or else I never would have tried to contact them again. At least not like this. Because it led to the biggest mistake in my life.

**October 4th, 2026**

I woke up from a long nap. Drool ran down my mouth as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It had been 3 days after my birthday, and I was now 22. I was working as a actor as a local pub where me and my co workers would put up performances near my apartment. I had asked for a week off at my job, telling them a family member of mine had a "medical emergency" when I really just wanted time off. I wanted to hang out with friends but I realized that besides my co workers I didn't talk to a lot of people anymore. Work had taken over my life in a way.

It got me thinking. When I was younger in my hometown, I always had friends around. It took me back to simpler days when all I had to worry about was getting caught up in petty school drama or if my parents would catch me sneaking out. Now its worrying about if ill make enough money to pay off my rent. Not fun times. I should be making more for the "ultimate thespian" but I guess that's just a title to some people nowadays.

So... Why not try to contact them again? Nothing was stopping me. No bad blood or huge event made us stop talking, just time and distance. So fuck it, lets send them a text.

I picked up my phone, and I looked for their old numbers. I hope they still use the same ones.

" _Dear friend,_

> _Oh, I guess I shouldn't be formal. Should I? Its been such a long time I don't know how to talk to you anymore. But anyways, I wanted to write to let you know that.. Im bored! My birthday was 3 days ago and I am doing nothing interesting at all! And that's not any good. So i started thinking about you and I thought why not invite you over?_
> 
> _If you haven't figured it out yet, this is Ulysses. I'm the ultimate thespian who is amounting to ultimately nothing! I joke, i joke... sort of._
> 
> _If youre in, send me a text! You know my number by now.. You know.. since i'm texting you from it. Hopefully this is the same number that you still use too or else this is kind of awkward._
> 
> _So.. let me know I guess._
> 
> _How do you end a text again??  
> _
> 
> _Alright, i'm out. Peace._
> 
> _With love, Uly."_

I wrote an extremely awkward text to each and everyone of them. I hope they actually make an attempt to talk to me. Once I was done with the individual messages, I sent them to their respective people who I hoped I would be hearing from soon.

**October 6th, 2026**

I had spent all day yesterday hoping that I would get a text but nothing yet. But maybe they're just slow at opening their messages, right? 

Time passed and every couple minutes I would check my phone to see if I got a text. I began to lose hope, so I tried to distract myself by watching the TV. I had been getting very little sleep, so I began dozing off and eventually found that I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up to my phone vibrating on my chest. The blur of noise in the background of the phone as i awoke threw me off. I was disoriented for a good second and fell off my bed. That woke me up pretty good.

I stood up from my sleepy daze and looked at my phone. It had text messages. My eyes shot open fully and I unlocked my phone. 

15 text messages, they all responded. Holy shit.

One by one, I read their messages. They all agreed. THEY ALL AGREED!

For once, i feel genuine happiness. Its been so lonely I forgot how it feels to be excited to see someone for once. I respond to all of them and give them my address so we can meet up tomorrow. Meaning that I should get to work and clean my apartment. I get dressed and began throwing away my trash, and folding my clothes. Cant have my past friends think I turned into a slob. Or well, better put, find out I turned into a slob.

As im cleaning my house, I think of old times. There was this one time where me and my friend Cielo got tired of our homes. And as the edgy teens we were, we both decided to run away at age 16 and 17 and jump on a train. The train didn't go far though, and we both realized half way through we didn't pack food at all. So we had to have the walk of shame back to our houses. But it was one hell of a rush, especially for me. I had never done anything like that before.

There was also another time where me and my friends Christina and Bryanna wanted to do something fun so we took Christina's van and went to the mountains. Weed had just been made legal in the state so Christina brought some on our trip. Needless to say, we had a good time on our road trip.

Once I was finished cleaning, I made sure everything was in order and went out to stock my fridge up. All of them were either older or the same age as me so I decided to buy some alcohol so we could have a fun night, just like old times. I spent all day making sure my house was neat and in order, and finally night time came and I went to bed. Tomorrow would be a good day, nothing was going to be able to spoil it.

**October 7th, 2026**

I woke up and quickly got dressed in some casual clothes. I had a white shirt under a red plaid flannel and some jeans. Hopefully it was stylish enough. I went through my phone and I had some messages saying they were on their way. I couldn't believe this. Everything was moving so quick, and just a couple days ago I was stuck at home dying of boredom and stuck in a depressing pit that sucked all the motivation out of me. Maybe this is what I needed.

An hour had passed and I heard a knock. My ears perked up and I got off my sofa. I made my way to the door and breathed heavily. I needed to feel like I had my shit together so I could LOOK like I had my shit together. I extended my hand toward the door knob and twist it open.

**Click.**

The door opens and there they are. Someone that I thought Id spend the rest of my life with. The people that I thought Id be able to escape this crappy city with.

"Cielo! Garrett! Oh my god, its been so long." I exclaimed and went in to hug them both.

"Uly, baby. Hiii." Cielo said, in her typical high pitched voice. Her body language had remained basically the same. Very affectionate and loving. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now. She was such an amazing friend, I bet she still is. She had a yellow crop top on with white flowers, a white thin jacket, and some high waisted bell bottom jeans.

"Heyy." Garrett smiled and hugged back. He was always pretty affectionate too. At one point, his mom thought we were sleeping together. I'm a raging homosexual, but he is in fact a raging heterosexual. We just matched chaotic energies very well. Maybe that's why we were such good friends. He wore a plain white shirt, and a long black coat. He had his baggy pants, and still wore his glasses. He had a chain necklace which suited him. He had rings on, and a few piercings.

We began talking and catching up, and I soon found out what their ultimates were. 

"I'm the ultimate detective! After high school, I started watching a lot of crime shows and started gaining a really strong interest for it. And I ended up here. Works out, a lot of the times people underestimate me though." Cielo told me, with a bit of a sad expression toward the end.

"Better excuse to prove their asses wrong" I responded, putting my hand above hers and grinning. She returned the grin. "What about you, Garrett?"

Garrett laughed, and answered. "You wont believe it, i'm the ultimate stoner." 

I cackled. But he seemed serious about it, at least the most serious you could get while saying something like that. "I guess someone has to be good at it. Don't they?"

We all laughed and carried on with our conversation. That was, until I heard another knock. 

"Hold on, Ill be right back." I stood up and went to the door, feeling more confident to open it. I was a bit overwhelmed as I did as I didn't expect more than 2 people at once. But instead, I received 7 people at once. 2 girls, and 5 guys. One by one they came up and said hello.

"Hello!" He waved at me vigorously. It was Jakob. He wore his usual black shirt and normal pants. He did have gloves though, as he drove a motorcycle here. I saw something I thought id never see on him, a tattoo! He had a peace symbol on his the top of his hand.

"Holaaa!" Bryanna exclaimed and hugged me tightly. She and I were fluent in Spanish, we would always talk in it when we didn't want anyone to know what was happening. But everyone knew Hola was just hello in Spanish. She wore a white wool-like shirt, a jean jacket, and some white jeans. She was stunning as per usual.

"Uly!" Two people said and hug tackled me, making me exhale a bit too fast. I laughed and looked at them. It was Nathan and Diego.

Nathan wore an orange shirt, with an unbuttoned dark green collared shirt. He had ripped jeans and some vans shoes on.

Diego wore a tucked in black shirt over a checkered shirt. He had well fitted pants with a belt on. He had black Nike shoes on and a small backpack.

"Alright, my turn losers." Raymond made his way through and punched me lightly then tried to tickle me. He wore a green shirt, with ivory white pants and some nice white shoes.

I instinctively pulled back and laughed really hard. "Noo!" I begged and got out of his grip.

"That's enough, Raymond." A voice called out from the back. Then another different voice also spoke up, "Yeah bruh, we wanna say hi too." 

I look back and its Christina and Tyler! We all hugged and laughed. It was a lot of people at once, I didn't realize It would look so packed.

Christina had a black shirt that had drawn children performing a sacrifice, a black skirt and black and white striped thigh high socks. She was always into darker shit, I loved that about her.

Tyler wore a green creeper hoodie, with a white shirt underneath that had a teddy bear in bondage. He had regular pants though. That was certainly an interesting combination. I still loved it though. Tyler was always a sweetheart.

"This is.. lots of people. Isn't it?" I chuckled to myself nervously 

"Didn't you invite the others too? I texted Joey and he told me he was on his way." Bryanna said as she heard me.

Slight dread washed over me. Our group could be a bit.. reckless to say the least. I would have to end up cleaning, wouldn't I? As those thoughts dawned on me, the recent arrivals went to Cielo and Garrett to catch up as well. They were discussing their ultimates, so I listened in.

"I'm the ultimate peace maker!" Jakob grinned and showed of his tattoo.

"I'm the ultimate fashionista, as you can tell." Bryanna winked and giggled.

"I'm the ultimate runner, after high school I kept up with running and eventually got here." Nathans smile beamed and lit up the room.

"I'm the ultimate supporter! Cause no matter what, Ill probably have your back." Diego softly grinned. That title fit him.

"I'm the ultimate loyal friend, bitches!" Raymond exclaimed and put up his middle finger. That was surprising. Or well, not surprising but his attitude contradicted that statement. Although, come to think of it he was always there for us. So it makes sense.

"Don't forget about me, i'm the ultimate minecraft gamer!" Tyler chimed in and showed off his creeper hoodie.

"I guess that leaves me. I'm the ultimate punk rock singer! Christina did a standard rock and roll salute. That title definitely fit her and her style. Maybe she could end up performing a show for us tonight. We could always go to karaoke if it gets too crowded.

"So wheres the other people at? Are they still coming?" Cielo spoke up

"Ah, i'm not sure. I hope they-" I was cut off by a bunch of knocks at the door. "That must be the rest, give me a second." I excused myself and headed toward the door. The last 6 people were here. That would make 16 of us! I opened the door with full confidence now, i was comfortable around them. Even after so long.. that's a good thing! Wait, but.. what if they think of me as some cool actor and i cant even greet them at the door right.. I began spiraling. Could I be myself around these last people coming in?

What? Of course I couldn't. Could I? No. I had to be cool.. I think. Or at least funny. I took a deep breath and opened the door. With a deeper voice, i tried to say, "Name and ultimate, please" as if I was some bouncer. One by one they came in going with what I said.

"Fonzy, the ultimate gambler. Hey, Uly. I missed you." Me and him hugged and I smirked. Fonzy was a great guy that Ive known for a while. Hes really sweet. I'm surprised hes a gambler, but not shocked. He had his tendencies. It'd be fun to see this play out. He wore a black and red shirt, a white button up, some jeans with a belt, and some nice shoes. He also had cute ear piercings.

"Devin, the ultimate anime enthusiast." He came up and gave me a quick side hug. He wore a white branded shirt, with some denim pants and some nice shoes.

I laughed, "Anime enthusiast? Still obsessed with 02, are you?" I ask, trying to stifle my giggles.

"Obviously, dude. Shes one of the best characters!" He luckily laughed along with me and moved along.

"Elmer, the ultimate smash bros gamer." Ah. That one made more sense out of a lot of these. Ever since the game came out on the switch, he played it non-stop. He participated in events and competitions and he slowly got better. I walked in on him once studying the reaction times of one of his main characters. That was a really cool conversation to have. Hes pretty smart. He wore a pink sweatshirt over a black shirt, and some sweatpants.

All of a sudden, a camera flash went off in my eyes and I blinked. I looked and saw one of the friends that ive known for a longer while.

"Joey, the ultimate photographer. Hey." He hugged me and pat my back. I'm not going to lie, the out of no where picture did piss me off a bit, but I wouldn't say that. He was having fun after all, and If i wanted this night to be a success I would have to let some stuff slide. He wore a brown coat over a black shirt with white stripes, brown pants, and some tennis shoes.

I smelt something.. fancy? Like a new car, kind of. I sniffed around and saw another friend. He walked toward me and smiled. "Joseph, the ultimate hype beast. Yes, that smell is me. Like it?" He wore a white gucci shirt, with customized flowery pants and Jordan shoes.

I smelt some more and it was actually very nice. Not too harsh on the nose but not light enough to just be ignored. It was perfect.

Then, the last friend came along. "Yahir, the ultimate logical thinker. Don't get the title mixed up, it doesn't mean i'm a genius I just have more common sense than most." He grinned. He wore a plaid blue button up shirt, with grey jeans and some grey formal shoes with gloves.

I shook my head and laughed "Are you kidding me? That's just something to keep yourself humble. You're an ultimate. BEST of the BEST. Give yourself some credit." I pat his back and close the door.

And with that, everyone was inside now. Once everyone gathered in the living room, everyone began talking. Small groups getting together and having their own conversations. I wasn't excluded though, which made me pretty happy. I was sitting on the ground with Cielo, Garrett, Fonzy, and Diego.

"So what have you been doing this whole time here?" Cielo asked, surprised "I'm sure you have tons of fun, there's bars everywhere."

"I don't do much besides work anymore, my social life outside of this happening right now is.. well non-existent." I respond, chuckling nervously in fear of judgement.

"Yooo, high five! Me too, I basically just stay in and just play video games at this point. When i do go out, rest assured I kick everyone's ass in any sport I play. Mostly volleyball.." Garrett grinned at me. He made me feel a bit better about myself.

"That's not the only thing you do, you're also a stoner! Bring anything?" Joked Fonzy, who's lap i laid my head on. My feet were up on Diego's lap. They were basically my human couches. In a good way, I enjoyed it.

"Hell yeah I did, not the ultimate for nothing." Garrett chuckled "Though maybe lets hold that out for later, you know?"

"Yeah, might not be the best idea. Not everyone around here is still cool with smoking." Diego said. He was always the responsible one. "Though we could always just wait till everyone is doing their own thing." Ah, that's where the supportive comes out.

I nod and agree. I sit up and look around. Everyone's having a good time.

"Yo Uly, got any booze?" Joey called out. Oh yeah! I bought alcohol before they came.

"Yeah! Let me go get it." I respond and get up, going to the kitchen and taking out the alcohol from my fridge and cabinets. I laid it all out. "Who wants shots?" I ask loudly, and hear everyone praise me. I guess they wanted me to serve it all.. And take it to them? I needed help.

And just as I was thinking that, an angel was sent from the heavens.

"Hey, need help?" Christina asked, coming into the kitchen with me. 

"Y-yeah. I kind of do. Its a lot." I reply a bit nervously, I didn't want her to think I was uncomfortable.

"Somethings off, are you OK? You know you can talk to us right?" She took my hand "Talk to me, screw everything else right now." She took the bottle and took a swig "Though i DID need that" She laughed.

I laughed with her and shook my head "Just scary to have all of you come back into my life and have you guys realize i'm not doing the best. Everyone here seems so put together." 

She raises an eyebrow "I can guarantee at least 10/16 minimum here cry themselves to sleep. My songs literally involve me breaking down. You're fine. Be yourself." She cackled.

I nodded, getting confidence back. "You're right! Yeah.. Be myself. I need to be myself more." I took back the bottle and took a swig. It burned down my throat and felt warm in my chest after. That was always nice. "Lets get this to the others." I smile.

Christina nodded "Hell yeah."

And with that, we filled shot glasses for everyone. We had to improvise at some points and use normal cups but it worked. Me and Christina brought it back to everyone and we all cheered.

"To Uly's day of birth, which is why we're kind of all here." Nathan cheered, putting up his glass.

"Happy birthday, Uly!" Everyone said and then took a shot. Occasionally people would just go to the kitchen and help themselves. And well, I wont lie to myself, I had my own flask that I filled up when I finished. It took a lot for me to get black out drunk so Id be fine, but I for sure was pretty tipsy. 

I took some steps toward Garrett and threw my hands around him, hugging him and whispering "Lets go to the balcony with the small group we were with and get your stuff. People aren't paying attention.." I giggled.

Garrett hesitated a bit, he chose not to drink a lot. Just enough to have a very small buzz. "Are you sure? Your stomach might not agree." He warned me.

I nodded "Yesss.. Lets go." I go to the others who had been there when he mentioned he had weed and invited them over. Only Fonzy and Cielo came, Diego stayed back. We opened my balcony door and stepped out, closing it behind us and looking at the starts. "Its so beautiful out here sometimes.."

"It is, I cant imagine what its like to live here." Garrett shook his head. He was a bit sarcastic. Was he upset? I chose to ignore it for now. Maybe he would get over it.

"Gets cold as hell though, that kind of sucks." I added and Fonzy looked at me with outstretched arms. I laid in his arms and laughed thanking him. Cielo put on her sweater and Garrett got the stuff out of his bag.

Garrett placed the weed in a small pipe he had and got a lighter out. We passed it around, taking hits until we decided it was best to stop. But by then we were all starting a really good high. I shifted to be more comfortable in Fonzys arms. 

Cielo held her head "I feel so tired.. Can we sleep at your place for today, Uly? I'm giving Garrett a ride but I drank."

"Of course, I think everyone is anyway." I was a bit upset that they didn't ask for permission but I didn't expect much else. I knew this would happen so why get mad over it?

"You have a point, I am feeling super tired too." Fonzy nodded and laid his head back onto the wall while holding me. He closed his eyes.

"I only took a few shots. I didn't even get it myself, people just offered me them. I guess that why I agreed.. But i feel.." Garrett yawned "Sleepy.." He slurred his last words and laid down closing his eyes.

I look over and Cielo is also already asleep. This was.. weird. It didn't feel right. I felt exhausted too.. Why?

I stood up and my head was foggy. My thoughts were cloudy and I couldn't process. All i know is that I was anxious.. Why was I anxious? I stepped into the living room once again and see my friends drop one by one. Something wasn't right. I needed to call.. for help..

I took slow steps toward my phone that I left on the coffee table. Until i tripped on Diego's leg who was on the ground. I fell, and also fell unconscious. 

* * *

**???**

I wake up with an intense headache. I feel around me and open my eyes, I'm not.. at home anymore? I was on a chair. It looked like.. a hotel lounge? There was a large green rug, and a lot of other couches with all my friends on them! They're still passed out. Or well, most of them.

There a camera, which isn't.. weird for a hotel but, why am I here in the first place? A monitor also hung on the wall, but it was turned off. I look at the people awake. Its Nathan, Yahir, and Jakob.

"What happened? Why are we here?" I asked, letting a bit of panic show in my voice making it shake a bit.

"I have no idea. Everyone just began passing out and I woke up here with you guys." Jakob answered, grabbing his head. Did he have a headache too?

"I just remember going to sleep pretty early." Nathan responded quickly after "But I did drink. Maybe it was that?"

Yahir shook his head "No, I barely drank anything at all. I would have memory of it."

"So if it wasn't the drinks, then what was it?" I ask, trying to think of every possibility.

"Like I said, we all have no idea." Nathan snapped, he was a bit upset. It was understandable, nobody knew what was going on.

And with that, one by one we all woke up in this strange room. Everyone the same, waking up with a headache having no recollection of what had happened the night before. This was all one huge bad hangover. Right? Why did no one remember anything?

"Has anyone tried looking for an exit?" Said Joey, after we explained to him the situation. He was the last to wake up out of everyone.

"We wanted to wait for everyone to be up and awake before we did anything just in case. You know?" I answer, helping him up.

Cielo pulled me aside and whispered in my ear "I don't like this, be careful. Especially with that camera around." She took a step back and pat my back, smiling. Behind that smile was a secret. She knew something I didn't.

I began looking around and touching the walls to see if there was an exit. I felt a crack, and assumed it was where two doors met. "Here! But how does it open.." I said out loud

"Maybe just press the button right here?" Garrett said sarcastically. The button was on the wall, it was small and grey. I hadn't noticed it. 

"Oh.. Yeah, sorry." I replied, and pressed it. The door didn't open, but the TV monitor did turn on. I turned, and so did everyone else.

It was a creeper from minecraft? It was a small plushie. But why was it on a monitor? What was going on?

The creeper began talking. Wait, talking? What the fuck was happening? I listened in.

" **Hello, everyone! Oh boy, its so great to finally have you all in one place. Now, you may be confused on whats happening, but allow me to explain! Ill begin by introducing myself. My name is monocreeper! Now, why am I a creeper? Because its so much more fun to hide my makers identity this way! Now, onto you. You people are my prisoners! This is a lot to take in, I know. But just know you can just leave as well if you would like. You just have to do a little something** " The monitor played the video.

Prisoner? What did this.. plushie..robot..thing mean? 

My thoughts were soon interrupted by everyone yelling and protesting. But one voice broke through everyone else's, they were panicking.

"HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?!" Raymond screamed. This.. monocreeper seemed to hear him.

" **Oh, right! If you're so worried about this then there's just one teensie tiny detail to escaping. You just have to...kill! Kill one of your friends and just be able to survive a trial. Escape and you'll be able to leave, course only you did it. So only you escape, everyone else? Pfft, they just die off. Buuut, if you do get caught, YOU die and everyone still is trapped. So its up to you. Be selfish for once, you guys deserve at least that.** " It said, grimly.

Everyone was.. shocked. Nobody had the nerve to talk, or even look at each other. Kill to live? What the hell was this THING telling us to do? It was all a scare tactic. Right..?

" **Anyways, that's about all that I can say for now. Explore! Live your life like its your last day on earth. Cause it might be. You cant trust anyone. Right outside, you will find your creep-pad! Its basically a tablet with all your information and a map of the establishment. And also a list of rules! Please follow them, penalty. Goodbye, everyone! Ill be back soon to update you with a motive to kill. Just escaping isn't enough to get you all to murder, you all are too good for that. Trust me, I know! My creator told me so, you might even say.. my creator is your friend."**

The person behind this was.. one of us? I looked at tyler, and he looked back. He shook his head. It was too obvious to be him, I mean he had the hoodie and everything. It COULDN'T be him.. right? I had to get out of here. I felt so suffocated. So trapped. I was afraid.

I looked at Cielo, and she looked back. We both knew we had to find a way out. And as soon as the doors opened, she ran and took my hand. We ran outside and grabbed our creep-pads. We were about to run off to find an exit, when Garrett grabbed my shoulder. 

"I'm coming too. Everyone is in there fighting. Some in denial and others.. well they're scared. Let me come." Garrett said firmly. 

I nodded. I trusted him. "Of course, lets go." 

We all linked our arms and ran off. Together, as a team.

We weren't going to die in there. 

**PROLOGUE COMPLETE**


	2. D:DR Chapter 2 - Strike!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is all here! In this chapter, they explore the hell they're trapped in! Lets see who spices the story up. Whether that be a horrendous death, or a blooming romantic encounter! I'm hoping for the latter.

16 competitors alive. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Us 3 exited together but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. Everyone followed us out here as soon as we came out here and well.. we were all a bit speechless.

"Where the fuck are we?" Christina yells out and looks around. Her high volume threw me off as it felt like letting the enemy know our location as soon as we stepped out.

It seemed like a hotel lobby. We looked around and it was empty. This was...weird. It felt a bit too quiet and all of us felt the silence mocking us. We looked at each other and then at the hall ways and various rooms. I decided to be the one to speak up and break the silence.

"Alright, clearly we have no idea where this is nor do we know if we're the only ones here. So, I say we split up. Normally, this is the part of a horror movie where I would be yelling at the screen to stick together, but we have a big enough group to separate equally and we cover more ground this way." I said pretending to be confident, when really I'm panicking.

"Ok, but how many of us would be in a group? I refuse for it to just be 2 people. After what that creepy ass robot said, there's no way I'm just trusting you guys." Elmer spoke up

"Excuse me? That's like the worst way of thinking right now." Cielo lashed back.

"Suspicion isnt something we need right now all things considered, we have to trust each other and if that changes then so be it." Raymond added.

That seemed logical enough, so we all agreed. But we all knew deep down, It was hard to believe everyone here would think as a team and not as an individual. After all, if we're having these doubts, we could be considered as thinking as an individual and not for a group. Was suspicion really a bad thing?

My thoughts were interrupted as Yahir divided us into groups. "Uly, Tyler, and Fonzy are one. Diego, Elmer, and Jakob are another. Cielo, Devin, and Bry are another. Garrett, Christina, and Nathan are the last team of 3. Now, I know this is unfair, but its the best I can do. The last team is Joey, Raymond, Joseph, and I. We all split up and report what we can. Ill probably just go back and find you all once my team is done."

"Of course you would put yourself the group of 4." Joseph said out loud and rolled his eyes.

"You're in that team too, dumbass." Bryanna exclaimed. "Not that im not fine with my team" She smiled

"I still dont like how we're splitting up, honestly I rather stay alone after all that." Tyler frowned, hugging himself for comfort. 

"Said the one with the creeper hoodie, do you seriously expect us NOT to suspect you to have something to do with this?" Joey eyed Tyler up and down.

"I dont think its him, its way too obvious and a huge red herring." Yahir answered Joey.

Raymond was upset. People were suspecting each other, exactly what he didnt want to happen was happening.

"Ok, then can we get going now? It doesnt feel right just standing here." Fonzy sounded frustrated. 

"Can you calm down? We're fine." Jakob looked around, his words said one thing but his body looked ready to ditch that lobby.

"Ok, ok, we'll be fine guys. Lets go. Yahir set out the plan, now lets follow along." Nathan grinned. 

"I agree, lets go." Diego agreed.

And with that, everyone separated and each team explored the building we were trapped in.

Fonzy, Tyler and I were walking down the halls. Tyler still seemed on edge for being blamed to be the one behind all this. What would you call that? A mastermind, I guess.

"Tyler.. Are you ok?" I asked him, setting my hand on his shoulder.

Tyler nodded "Yeah, just shaken up. Its not.. great being blamed for this. I would never joke about.. killing each other." He teared up and seemed to get even more shakey. I felt bad for poking into his personal feelings.

Fonzy noticed "Hey, Its ok. People are just being dumb right now because they're all scared. You're going to be fine, Tyler." He smiled.

I blushed. Fonzy was such a dork but he was sweet.

Tyler seemed to acknowledge his words but was still clearly not feeling well.

We kept walking and eventually ran into multiple rooms. We looked at the plates hanging on each door and realized there were rooms for each one of us.

Tyler looked at his assigned room and tried to walk in, but realized it was locked. "Bro, why cant I get in??" He tugged the door handle in frustration. 

I raised my eyebrow and tapped my pockets until eventually I found a key in my pocket. I didnt put that there, but if everyone had one, it must be for our rooms. "Check your pockets, I just found a key in mine."

"Found it!" Tyler and Fonzy both said at the same times, taking out their keys. We all went to our rooms and unlocked it. 

I walked into my room, and found a bed, a bathroom, a desk, and a TV. I walked out and locked it, and looked around. I headed over to Tylers room and realized he had closed and locked it. I knocked.

"Tyler, you good??" I called out

He replied, his voice seeming weak "Yeah.. I just want to be alone right now and.. sleep." 

I sighed, I didnt like that since I cant guarantee that he will stay in that room but I dont want to push it. I turned around and went to Fonzys room. I knocked and he let me in.

"Hey.. Mind if I come in..?" I asked. I realized it would be only us two, but.. I can trust him. I want to trust him.

"Yeah, of course" He grinned and took me inside. I sat on his bed. His room looked pretty much exactly the same as mine. I guess we could always decorate.

"How are you liking this.. little arrangement..?" I asked him and motioned to the room.

"Its ok.. I obviously would rather be at home but I guess I cant always get what I want." He joked.

"If I could help, I would. But I feel so.. Powerless here. Its so miserable and I hate it." I teared up.

"Hey, its fine. I cant do anything either. We all cant. You're not alone." He hugged me.

"Do you really think one of us is.. a traitor? The mastermind behind all this? I just.. I cant see why." I frowned.

"I.. dont know. And I dont want to suspect anyone but Im not sure thats the smart thing to do." Fonzy answered honestly.

"Thats.. Fair." I sighed. I looked at him and blushed. We were really close. "Thanks you for being here for me.." I grinned shyly.

"I dont have a problem with it." He winked and we both laughed. We were having a nice moment when...

Yahir barged in and we looked away letting go of each other. I was a bit embarrassed even though nothing was really happening.

Yahir looked at both of us and after realizing what he did, he laughed. "Sorry! But um, we're all done looking around. There's not.. as much as I thought there would be but come on. We'll figure this out. Go meet the rest of the teams in the lobby while I go get the others."

Fonzy and I nodded and looked at each other. I giggled. "Guess we have to go. We can always talk later. Come on."

We made our way out, and say Yahir at Tylers door convincing him to come outside. Tyler stepped out and began walking to the lobby. We finally got there and I looked at the groups that were already there.

Cielo, Devin, and Bryanna were back. 

Cielo waved us down "Hii! We found this weird like.. movie room. But they have so many movies, we could have like a friend night there!" She smiled. Positivity flowing out of her.

"It could honestly probably help with all the tension." Devin nodded "Theres enough seats for all of us too."

"That seemed really planned.. What are the odds, you know?" Bryanna shrugged "But yeah, I guess it could help.

As Bryanna spoke, another team came out. It was Garrett, Christina, and Nathan.

"Hey guys! We found these stairs leading down to a room that another group checked out." Nathan told everyone.

"Which we were going to look at, but they just walked right past us as if we didnt exist." Christina shook her head 

"Yup." Garrett agreed "So we walked around to see if we could find anything else, and we did find stairs going up but they were covered by a gate that we could get open.

Then, Diego, Elmer, and Jakob walked in.

"That was a waste of time. We walked past their group just to find a lame storage room in the basement." Elmer sighed

"Yeah, there wasnt a lot." Diego shook his head "It just felt cold. The A.C. in that room feels like it goes x10 whatever temperature its set at. I dont know why anyone would want to go in there."

Jakob wasnt entirely there, he looked lost in thought. When he tuned back in, he realized we were all staring. "Oh! Uh.. Yeah. Sorry for just walking past you guys." He was referring to Christinas group. "It wasnt cool of us." 

Not exactly what we were talking about that but good enough. Least he.. contributed?

Thats when Joseph, Raymond, and Joey came back. 

"Hey, guys! Guess what we found." Raymond smiled and laughed.

Joseph seemed a bit out of breathe, what were they doing..?

Joey laughed "We found a bowling alley! We stayed there for a while as you can probably tell. We got a little carried away until Yahir snapped us out of it."

I raised an eyebrow "So.. where's Yahir?"

Joey blinked "Wh.. what? Hes not.. here with us?" he looked around.

Tension slowly settled in once again as we all thought the same thing.

Was Yahir dead?

As I was about to speak up to go look for him, Yahir came back into the lobby. Everyone seemed to be relieved.

"Jesus christ dude, dont disappear on us like that." Diego said, still slightly nervous.

"Yeah, where were you?" Devin asked.

"Sorry, I was making sure everyone was coming back. But we seem to be all good." He grinned.

Everyone contributed to the places they found and we all came to a conclusion.

"So, what do we do now? Should we just stay in our rooms tonight or should we have a movie night?" I proposed

"I say we just stay in our rooms tonight. I dont want to be outside." Tyler said.

Everyone else seemed to want a movie night though. I didnt feel good forcing Tyler to do something he didnt want to.

"You can stay in your room then. We'll see you tomorrow morning in the lobby. Ok?" I hugged Tyler and he nodded. He went off to his room.

"Alright. Lets go!" Jakob said optimistically and we all headed to the movie room.

We all sat down and decided on a movie. The giant screen in front of us playing a movie. It felt peaceful for once. It was like old days, just us having fun. Maybe this was all a nightmare and I would wake up tomorrow just fine.

Everyone had a fun time. And slowly, my eyes closed. The warmth of everyones body helping me feel safe for once. I laid my head on Fonzys shoulder and fell asleep.

As I woke up, everyone was mostly gone. Except for Fonzy, Cielo, Christina and I. We all woke up at basically the same time as the big screen played a video of MonoCreeper. My heart dropped to my stomach and I felt sick. Why was he on the screen?

 **"Heeeello and goodmorning, everyone! This is your morning announcement. Now wake up and entertain me, god damn it!"** Monocreeper yelled out.

I frowned and shook my head. "God, I hate it here."

Cielo nodded "Lets go to the lobby."

We all stood up and walked out of the room, heading to the lobby.

Slowly and one by one, everyone began walking into the lobby.

Everyone except for two people. Tyler and Jakob.

"Do you think theyre ok?" Bryanna asks us

"I think theyre fine. They probably just slept in. Lets separate and look for them." Nathan replied.

"Jakob was with us in the movies, if he "slept in" then he would still be in that room." Joey said worried.

"Dont freak out. Lets just go looking for him." Joseph sighed.

We walked to Tyler room and knocked. We waited there for about 5 minutes and no answer. We were about to leave when...

_Click._

The door opens. It was Tyler. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry.. I just woke up." He yawned and stretched. His hair was messy and he had dried drool on his mouth. "My head hurts.. Yesterday feels like a huge blur.." He held his head.

"Clean up and meet us in the lobby. Yeah?" Joseph told him."

Tyler nodded and closed the door. We then went to Jakobs room and knocked on it.

No answer. We waited and hoped but no answer.

"Ok.. We split up and find him. Im tired of just staying here." Garrett said "Seriously, we shouldnt have let anyone out of our sight in the first place. What if Tyler killed him?" 

He was pushed. "Dont be an idiot. Nobody is dead. Just lets go look." Christina said annoyed.

We all separated and I ran around the rooms looking into each one looking for Jakob. I get to the basement stairs and I see Nathan run up.

Hes out of breathe and his eyes looked crazy. "Uly.. please come see this.."

My chest felt heavy. I ran down the stairs and followed Nathan into the storage room. I burst into the room and thats when I see him.

Jakob has his head crushed in by a bowling ball. He was dead. 

Someone died.

Someone killed.

Oh my god. The game had begun.

Everyone heard my scream and rushed into the room. The sounds of disgust, anger, sadness all blended into the background noise.

I couldnt focus on anyones voices. All I could focus on is Jakobs dead body. I shook and my tears fell onto the floor.

Thats when I snapped out of my trance, a tv in the corner of that storage room lit up.

Monocreeper was on that screen. Shivers went up my spine.

 **"Sheesh! One of you really just killed without me giving you a motive?! You guys are greater than i thought! Well.. A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time which you can use as you wish, you will all report to the room where you first woke up in and you will all be taken to the trial room. There you have to accuse and vote for whoever you think killed! I already explained what happens but TL;DR get it wrong, you all die and the murderer gets off scotch free and gets to leave."** The MonoCreeper cackled and the tv switched off.

I looked up at everyone. People were already leaving because they couldnt bare to be in there.

"Im sorry.. I just cant.." Bryanna cried and ran out.

"Shit.. Let me go check on her." Diego ran out. Joey followed soon after.

I dont blame them. Being here made me feel sick. Soon, only 4 of us stayed in the room. Cielo, Christina, Tyler, and I.

"Alright.. so where do we start?" Christina asked "Cielo, youre the detective. What do we do?"

Cielo walked over to the body and sighed. "I guess the murder weapon would be good to start off with. Even though its.. pretty obvious." She grabbed the bowling ball and placed it in Jakobs caved in head. His blood and brains slowly squeezing out as the broken skull cracks. "Safe to say it fits perfeftly so.. its the murder weapon."

Tyler shivers and looks away "Was that necessary?"

"Just to make sure.. but this is weird. Its on top of his head. If someone were to attack him, it would be on the sides of his head, right? But its right in top." Cielo pointed out

"So.. youre saying someone dropped it on top of him?" Tyler asked

"Where would they drop it on him?" I asked in return

"Maybe in the movie room? They couldve dragged him here." Christina said.

"No, I didnt see any blood trail. I dont think that would be possible without one of us noticing. It had to be here." Cielo said

"But how would someone drop it on him without noticing?" I asked

"How about that?" Tyler pointed at the A.C. vent on the ceiling. 

We all looked up. It was big enough to fit a bowling ball. So its possible.

"But how can someone get up there to drop it? I dont think any one of us can do that." Christina said

"Or it connects to another room, and someone rolled it down." Cielo said.

"But what room would it be connected to?" Tyler looked up into the vent.

"Guess thats what we have to figure out." I look down at Jakob. "Lets go."

I walked out and Cielo followed. Tyler popped his head out of the room.

"Me and Christina will stay here to see if theres anything else to find. You guys find the connected vent." Tyler said and walked back into the storage room.

Me and Cielo walked up the basement stairs. We saw our friends also looking around for clues. Others were in rooms crying. We didnt want to disturb.

"Ok.. Lets see. We know we have a lobby, personal rooms, the movie room, the stairs which we know theres no vents at, the storage closet which well.. you know. And the bowling alley." I said.

"Lets check all the other places before we go to the bowling alley. Just to make sure." Cielo said.

We both walked to the lobby, and found a vent. We couldnt get it open though.

"Damn it. Can you pull it off?" Cielo asked me.

I grabbed onto it and tried to pull it off. It was on there really tight. "No, sorry." I said apologetically.

"Alright.. safe to say, it might not be this one." Cielo helped me up and we walked to our rooms. Me and Cielo both checked ours but we didnt have vents. I also dont recall there being vents in Fonzys room.

"I dont want to assume but for now we can check off the rooms." I said. 

We walked to our next destination. The movie room. This felt like such a peaceful space last night, now its the last place I saw Jakob alive. 

We looked around and saw a vent on the ceiling.

"Nope. No one can get up there or roll a ball down." I said.

Cielo nodded "And even if they tried, someone wouldve noticed and that vent wouldnt be intact."

I sighed. I started feeling hopeless. 

We walked to the bowling alley. The last place.

We walked in and it felt cold. That was a good sign.

"Find that vent. It has to be that one. Its our last chance of proving it was dropped by a vent." Cielo said.

I walked around and noticed the shelf holding the bowling balls. There was one missing. I shook and teared up once again. I groaned in frustration. I ran around but couldnt find a vent. I was going to give up when...

Cielo called over to me. The back rooms where the mechanisms were being worked. I ran over and she pointed to a vent on the wall close to the ground. It was busted in and the vent lead down to the basement.

"How do we know its this one?" I asked.

"Easy. We drop something down there." Cielo said.

I cringed in fear and my eyes widened, "But.. Tyler and Christina!" I almost yelled.

"Calm down, theyll be fine." She took her room keys out of her pocket and dropped it down. "Now we go see if it landed in that room."

We walked back down the basement stairs and into the storage room.

Christina turned to the door. "Did you guys drop these keys down here?" She held them up holding them away from her. They had some blood in them now.

"Theyre mine." Cielo grabbed them and cleaned them on her clothes. "Now we know where its connected to."

"The bowling alley." I said.

Christina and Tyler nodded. "Got it."

"Did you guys find anything?" I asked.

Tyler nodded "A paper in his pocket. It says something about a secret room in the storage closet."

Christina sighed "And that explains why he was down here. But whoever gave him that note most likely killed him."

I looked at the note. No one had signed their name so it seemed possible.

"Ok.. Lets see. Alibis. We were all in that movie room except.. for you." Cielo looked at Tyler.

Tyler perked up and looked betrayed "But i didnt do it!" He yelled out "I was in my room the whole time. Some people even checked on me, you can ask them!" His eyes widened "Jakob.. He had checked on me too." He teared up

"Who else checked up on you?" Cielo asked

"I did. I didnt stay there the whole time, I went back to my room at one point. I didnt feel comfortable sleeping out in the open." Christina said.

"Christina, Jakob, Yahir, Joey, Raymond, Diego, and Bryanna checked up on me." Tyler said

"I see.. guess we have our suspects." I said thinking out loud.

Christina and Tyler looked betrayed. I felt terrible but it was the truth. I still had to collect the rest of the alibis.

I went upstairs and asked those who werent mentioned their alibis. They had all just stayed in the movie room and left when they woke up. One person in particular did have something to say.

Garrett shrugged "I heard people moving around and leaving but I was too sleepy to care. But I did see Jakob before he left, he was talking to someone. I just dont know who.. All I know is that the person he was talking to was a guy. Then I went back to sleep." 

"Alright.. thank you so much." I say and turn to head back to the crime scene. But thats when the T.V. in the lobby turns on.

 **"Times up, losers! Report to the room I told you to and get ready to fight for your lives!"** Monocreeper laughed and the screen turned off.

"Lets go." I told Garrett and we walked to the room we had originally woke up in.

Everyone was there but no one wanted to say anything. I dont know who to trust, it feels like im on my own. But I can do this. I cant be the only one feeling this way.

The wall in the room shifted up and an elevator was revealed. We all walked into it and it closed once the last of us stepped inside. It began heading down. 

Silence. No movement. Just tension.

What will happen next?

The doors to the elevator open and a trial room was in front of us. Podiums for all of us to stand at. One of them was empty, simply with a small picture of Jakobs bashed in skull on it and a little drawing of a bowling ball. 

That was a horrible thing to do. Thats when i hear a familiar cackle.

" **HAHAHAHA. Oh geez, im hilarious arent i!?"** Monocreeper was sitting up on a high chair over the podiums " **Nice to finally meet you all in person. Ill be monitoring this trial.** "

"Im going to go up there and rip you to fucking pie-" Devin said but was cut off.

"Dont even try it. Check your Creeper-Pad or whatever the hell its called. Its against the rules and he said there would be a 'penalty' which im sure we dont want." Joseph told him and tried to calm him down

Devin looked upset. He just rolled his eyes.

" **Oh dear, I was so nervous!** " Monocreeper mocked.

"Alright.. Lets start." I said.

We all stepped up on our podiums.

_**TRIAL START** _

"So where do we start?" Raymond asked.

"We can start with the fact that it was probably Tyler who did it." Joseph said

"What?!" Tyler and Bryanna said at the same time. 

"Look, no matter how you look at it, Tyler was the only one who WASNT at the movie night. He has no alibi." Joseph said annoyed.

"Actually, he does. I checked up on him and so did many people here. Which is something you apparently couldnt bother to do." Christina fought back

"I was in my room and every single person who went told me they were just going to their room after." Tyler sighed "But clearly Jakob lied to me."

"But why would he lie? There wasnt a reason for him to be downstairs." Elmer said

"Thats where youre wrong. We found this in his pockets." I pulled out the note.

"Ew, you touched his corpse?!" Diego gagged.

"Well we found evidence and it had to be done." Christina said

"But what does it say?" Joey asks

"Its telling Jakob that theres a secret room in the storage room. Clearly he didnt trust many of us and one of us gave him this. Most likely the killer." I said

"So the question is who wrote it?" Yahir spoke up

I nodded. "Yes. And we can narrow down a list of suspects. Christina, Jakob, Yahir, Joey, Raymond, Diego and Bryanna."

Diego and Raymond yelped.

"What?! Why me?!" Raymond yelled. Diego seemed to think the same thing.

"You all went to check up on Tyler. We can safely assume whoever did that followed Jakob." I said.

"And how are you so sure one of us followed him?" Fonzy asked.

"Because Garrett here gave me some helpful information. Right before Jakob left, he was talking to someone. A guy." I said

Garrett agreed "I didnt care enough to listen in but if it was before he left, then it had to be the killer and him. No one else saw it and no one else left after because i was able to sleep."

"Easy, so its the last two people that visited Tyler." Yahir said.

We all looked at Tyler.

"Im sorry, i.." Tyler frowned "I cant remember. Its all a blur after what happened. I told you guys when you saw me in the morning!"

"Tyler, what the hell.." Bryanna sighed "To be fair, he did mention it.."

"I told you!" Tyler yelled and shook.

"Ok, ok. Its fine. We know its a guy so we can cross of Christina and Bryanna of the suspect list. That leaves us with Jakob, Yahir, Joey, Raymond and Diego." Cielo said

"Ok, so we know he was killed with a bowling ball. So it was one of the bowling ball boys. Right?" Joseph said

"Even if that puts me on the suspect list, yes. It does make the most sense to assume that right now since we were the ones who were in that room." Joey said

"So that doesnt include Jakob, and Diego. But it does include Joseph." Devin said

"Yes, but I was in the movie room all night. I was huddled up with Nathan.

Nathan nodded "We found a blanket and it was only big enough if we both got close."

"Alright.. so I guess thats an alibi." Diego said "But what if Nathan helped?"

Monocreeper denied that. " **Its in the rules! You can help someone kill but only the person who kills gets out. So theres not really a point!** "

Nathan nodded "Yup. And I read them."

"Alright.. Sorry. Just making sure." Diego said

"Alright. So what now? Theres nothing else." Joseph said.

I thought it over and tried to think of anything wrong and out of place.

"Wait.. right after he came back from exploring with us he was acting weird." Elmer said

Diego agreed. "He wasnt totally here. He only acted that way when we came back so something must have happened."

"Did you two say anything?" I asked

"No.. We barely spoke a word. Yahir just came to get us to go back and we walked back." Diego said

I turned to Yahir "Did.. you say anything?" I asked, suspicious of him. 

"Course not! Besides go back to the lobby. Then i just returned with him."

Joey looked at Yahir "No.. you came to get us."

Yahir laughed "Oh! Yeah. Sorry. Forgot."

Devin looked at him "Thinking about it.. You did come a bit later than Joeys group."

Yahir was a bit offended "Are you implying a i killed Jakob?"

Then it all clicked.

"Youre the only one... With the time to do all that. You gave Jakob that note when you came to get his group. You talked to him before he left to go check it out. You timed it and couldnt waste a single second, so you had to prepare the afternoon before and break the vent beforehand to just roll the ball down. You were the only one who could do this, _**Yahir, the ultimate logical thinker!**_ " I yelled out

Yahir began sweating. "Youre insane! I would never kill a friend."

"Yahir.. did you.. do that?" Joey asked

Yahir shook his head violently "I never wrote that note! I dont know who gave that to him! He just.. He.." He broke down in tears "He trusted me with the secret, so I told him to check on Tyler while I went to the bathroom. I broke the vent and came back, I told him he should go on his own because I was going to get the group. He trusted me and I.. I took the opportunity to.."

"Murder him." Garrett said.

Everyone winced.

"Please! I didnt want to but it seemed like the logical step to take to escape! I just wanted to leave! Im going fucking crazy here because nothing makes logical sense and I freaked out. Im sorry.. Please.."

Thats when Monocreeper rang an alarm.

" **TIME TO VOTE! HOPE YOU GET IT RIGHT.** " Monocreeper said and and a screen appeared on our podiums lighting up. Our names and pictures lit up. 

"DONT VOTE FOR ME! STOP!" Yahir screamed and banged on the screen "I DONT WANT TO DIE!" He screamed bloody murder

"Shouldve thought about that before you murdered Jakob." Joey said.

We all collectively pressed Yahirs name. We confirmed it. And...

 **"Well! With a vote of 15 for Yahir, and 1 for Ulysses, Yahir will be executed. Congrats! You got it right!"** Monocreeper said out loud.

_ **TRIAL END** _

Someone.. voted for me? Probably Yahir. That hurt.

"You.. you voted for me. You all voted for me. YOURE ALL LIARS. ALL FUCKING LIARS THAT PUSHED ME TO MY LIMIT. YOURE ALL FUCKING IDIOTS! IDIOTS. EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME WERE FUCKING LIES. IM GOING TO DIE!" Yahir screamed in desperation. His words cut deep. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ULYSSES! YOU INVITED US HERE.. YOU.. YOU..!"

" **Ah, shut it. This is giving me a headache. Time for my favorite part! Itssss PUNISHMENT TIME!** " Monocreeper yelled.

**_EXECUTION COMMENCE: STUDY TIME!_ **

And with that, a chain fell from the ceiling and grabbed Yahir from his neck. It dragged him to a different room.

A giant screen switched on shoeing Yahir in a room that looked like a classroom. A monocreeper robot giving him a giant pile of study work.

Yahir was locked there, his eyes being forced open to read the material.

More and more work being forced and he was being more and more restrained. His eyes slowly popping out.

Yahir screamed in pain. He couldnt move his arms. He was locked in.

For a second, someone burst into the room. They looked like police men. 

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! PLEASE HELP!" He yelped.

The shot the MonoCreeper and ran to the machine. Yahir was crying tears of happiness. Until..

The police man tightened the machine, and began laughing like a maniac. A strange look in his eyes. He held the gun up to himself and.. BANG!

The police man fell to the ground. And his partner followed his moves and shot themselves. Despair seeped into Yahir's soul as he sobbed out.

"What th-" He exclaimed, right as his mouth was then slammed shut by the machine, and a part of his tongue chopping off due to the force of the snapping falling on the study papers in front of him. He yelled out in pain. His eyes popped out as he was strangled by the restraint machine next.

He squirmed weakly. Until slowly, he stopped moving. 

_**EXECUTION COMPLETE.** _

We all stood there watching that horrendous execution. Screams of horror and cries echoed the trial room. The screen then shut off.

" **Youre free to go! A new motive will be provided soon. This time actually LET me announce it. Yeah?"** Monocreeper announced and dissapeares into a hidden room.

We all looked at each other. 

2 keys then fell from the ceiling in the middle of all of us.

I walked up to them and picked them up. One key to Yahirs room, and the other to the 2nd floor.

We have to get out of here. We dont have a choice anymore.

Thats when I decided I was going to be the one to put an end to this game. And I wasnt going to let anyone else die.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 competitors alive. 


	3. D:DR Chapter 3 - Participation Trophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is.. mostly all here! In this chapter, they explore the new floor thats been opened! Lets see who trips up this time. Maybe there will be no killings! Who am i kidding, as long as theres greed there will always be suffering.

14 competitors alive. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know that feeling in your chest where it genuinely feels like its sunken and your heart is hurting and straining to keep itself from falling apart? Probably not. But that's how I felt. That's how.. WE felt after witnessing Yahir be executed. That's how WE felt when we found out Jakob was murdered. 

At least, I hope we all feel that way. But we all know in the back of our heads that that means there is less of us and we have a higher chance of escaping. Right? Less.. competition...

No.

That's a terrible way to think. I cant let myself fall to despair and think that way. We're all friends. We're all STILL friends. This is just a bump in the road. A very big, spikey, disproportionate, deadly bump in the road. Right?

I hold the two keys in my hands. I look around at everyone for any kind of input. A mix of shock, disgust, and poker faces are in the crowd. I have no idea if we should continue going into this building. Would opening the next floor equal me enabling a new killing to happen? Do we WANT to open Yahir's room and see what he left behind? Would it be good for morale? Where was Jakob's key? Would his corpse still be there when we return? 

My mind raced asking itself all these questions, as it felt like it was pulsating and hurting me as in to tell me "Stop thinking about it". But me and my brain both knew there was no way of avoiding that.

Just as I was getting lost in thought, I hear yelling. Fighting? What's going on? I snap out of it and turn to the source of the yelling. Joey is screaming at Garrett. 

"So, you HEARD them get up, you SAW a figure, but did NOTHING?! JAKOB IS DEAD." Joey screamed. It seems the realization is hitting him hard "YOU COULD'VE STOPPED HIM."

"You're fucking insane. I didn't expect Jakob to die. Many people got up. Maybe blame the murderer instead of me. It's alright. I get it. Not everyone has common sense." Garrett rolled his eyes "Blame me all you want, but you know damn well you're glad Jakob died instead of you." 

"Dude, what the fuck?" Raymond chimed in. An appropriate response. That was a messed up thing to say even for Garrett.

"Have some empathy, you asshole." Joseph added to Raymond's response.

But, was Garrett really wrong? I mean, of course it was a terrible thing to say but I am glad it wasn't me. I just... wouldn't say that. Especially to someone grieving.

"Listen, I don't think he meant it like that. I just think he-" Diego said but was cut off by Garrett.

"No, I meant it. You all can put up your masks for as long as you want but in here we all know deep inside that we're glad we weren't the ones killed. Of course, there is one of us here that is glad it happened period. The mastermind." Garrett said firmly.

"How do we know you aren't the mastermind?" Elmer called him out "You don't seem very affected by any of this."

"Because I can adapt to situations. And I know some of you can too, but you're letting yourself be held back by other peoples feelings." Garrett took a step toward Bryanna, and held out his hand. "You have to let go. Join me. We can go fucking ape shit and find a way to get out of here."

We were all stunned by this. Speechless even. We all looked at Bryanna.

She looked confused. She looked scared, and looked around at all of us.

"Ok." She mumbled and took his hand, stepping next to him and letting go.

Everyone gasped and looked around at each other. Nobody expected her to actually take him up on his offer.

Joey looked hurt. He looked at Bryanna and reached out but flinched when Bryanna moved herself away from Joey and Garrett stepped in the way.

"Don't look so surprised. I just know she's smart enough to open her eyes. Now, will anyone else be joining us?" Garrett announced.

We looked around and more people stepped in front to stand by Garrett.

Christina, Devin, and Tyler all joined Garrett.

"Don't get me wrong, I still care for you guys. But I also don't want to just stand around. I want to look for a way out and I want to do everything I can to help." Devin spoke up

"Y-yeah! I wont hurt anyone. I just.. I cant let Bryanna be in here on her own." Tyler said, once again showing his loyalty to Bryanna. 

"He has a point. I'm not explaining myself to people who don't want to be on the side of escaping." Christina rolled her eyes.

I look over at Cielo. She shakes her head at me. She knows I want to join. I bite my lip.

I turn to Fonzy. He also shakes his head at me. My brain knows I shouldn't join. 

"Please" Fonzy says quietly, as I read his lips. But my heart cant let them just reek havoc with no one to keep them in check.

Ill join just to make sure that they don't hurt anyone. That's my excuse. I'll be fine. I'm just making sure no violence is committed so no one else is killed and executed.

Garrett looks at me. He knows I feel torn. His eyes land on me, and I look at the ground avoiding eye contact. I slowly walk toward Garrett's group and look up. Cielo and Fonzy look hurt and confused. I look away to avoid feeling worse.

Some time pass, and a pregnant pause occurs. 

Garrett claps his hands. "Good to know who's on my side. Glad we established that. We can all plan to do something later. That trial tired me out. Peace." He yawned and walked out of the court room. He went to such an firm and aggressive person to a nonchalant lazy dude. Did I make the right choice?

All the people on Garretts group left the room. I stayed. 

I looked at everyone who didn't join. They all look back at me. 8 pairs of eyes staring at me. I hug myself and gulp.

"Why would you side with him?" Diego said to me.

"You out of all people should know that the way they're going to try and escape isn't right. I expected more from you." Nathan scoffed, and walked out.

That stung.

Elmer shook his head. "Fucking unbelievable." He talked to himself as he walked out, not even giving a glance back at us. Joseph followed quickly behind.

Cielo and Fonzy approached me and looked at me. I teared up.

"Just answer Diego's question." Cielo said, her tone was cold. I wasn't used to that.

"Uly, please. Just say something. Defend yourself!" Fonzy said, increasing the volume of his voice.

I look up at them and tear up, I shake my head. "Look, I know it sounds crazy." I say, as my voice shakes. Do I tell them my plan? I can trust them, right? 

"I'm just making sure they don't use violence. That's all. I just don't them to hurt each other." I sighed "It's going to be alright. I'm going to be alright. And you guys will be alright. Ill make sure nothing else happens."

"You can't be serious." Raymond laughed "You cant do shit if someone tries to kill another person. You're just going to be another victim because you're trying to act the hero. Seriously, what a dumb thing to say. So conceited and confident, but when it comes down to it someone will be murdered and you're just going to end up blaming yourself. Get over yourself." Raymond ended his sentence and walked out.

"Just.. Ignore him. He's having a hard time too." Diego said and hugged me "I trust you. But I have to go make sure Raymond's smart mouth doesn't get him killed. Ill see you later." He let go and went to chase Raymond.

"Look, I'm not going to say that was the smartest decision. But I will say that If I can do anything to help I will." Cielo patted my shoulder "Just.. be safe." She left.

I looked at Joey and Fonzy. I was going to ask Joey how he was feeling. I open my mouth and he immediately shuts me down.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me right now." Joey put his hand up to ignore me and left as well.

Me and Fonzy were the only ones left in the room. I look at him and frown. He seems very conflicted on how to feel about him. I take his hand in mine and look into his eyes "I promise I have no ulterior motive, please trust me. I don't want you to think I'm planning something bad. I'm not like that." I tell him

Fonzy sighs and nods hesitantly. "Yeah, I do trust you. It's just.. hard to process all of this. I need a distraction." 

"I could give you a good distraction." I get close to him and whisper in his ear seductively "Wanna know how?"

Fonzy blushes and stumbles over his words, I had caught him off guard. "H-how?!" He gulped

I giggle and step back "Come help me look at Yahir's room and open the 2nd floor." I laughed. Fonzy seemed to still be confused "What? What'd you expect?"

Fonzy shakes his head "I hate you. But yeah, lets go." He laughs and we exit the trial room. We walk out and see multiple split groups of people talking. I ignore them and grab Fonzy's hand running to Yahir's room. When I took out the key, someone had followed us.

Joseph was there. 

"What are you guys doing?" He asked us.

Fonzy answered. Its for the best, my reputation isn't at its highest right now.

"We're just looking at Yahir's room for anything he could have left behind. Maybe we could find a clue to how to get out of here." Fonzy told Joseph

Joseph nodded "Alright. I'm joining you guys. No offense but nobody in Garrett's group should be investigating crucial evidence." 

I frowned and sighed, opening the door. To a very.. messy room.

Notes everywhere on the ground. Writing on the walls seemingly to decipher something. Drawings of MonoCreeper. Yahir really was going crazy in here. His last words repeating in my head. Blaming me. I shuddered.

We all stepped in and looked around. I was looking at his notes. They were speculating who the mastermind was. He didn't have much to go off of and I think that's why he was frustrated. It seems he suspected Tyler, Garrett, Cielo, and I. That was scary.

Joseph looked at what I was looking at and then glared at me. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. Fuck. I didn't want him to see that. Now it looks like I'm even more suspicious. 

We both turn to Fonzy as he called out to us.

"Yo! Guys. I know this is.. terrible to think about now since we know why he used this but.." He unfolded a large piece of paper and put it down. "Its a whole map of the first floor."

Joseph inspected it closely and raised an eyebrow "This seems accurate but.. why isn't the secret room he told Jakob about here?" He pointed at the storage room downstairs.

I laughed, and shut myself up. "Sorry, sorry. I just.. He was lying. I thought that was obvious."

Joseph scowled at me and nodded. "Right."

I felt bad about laughing now. 

Everyone began realizing we were investigating the room and they all walked in.

"Holy crap, no wonder he killed he was fucking crazy." Devin thought out loud and we all looked at him. "Sorry, too soon."

"Yeah, way too soon." Joey sighed.

"We found a map and no-" I was cut off.

"I don't want to hear from you. Joseph, Fonzy, what did you guys find?" Nathan asked

"That's not fair to Ulysses." Fonzy said.

"So you're on their side now?" Raymond asked in an angry tone.

"No! I'm not. But we all deserve to be heard." Fonzy retorted. 

"See, he gets it." Garrett laughs.

"You aren't helping." I give Garrett a dirty look.

"Anyways." Joseph says, annoyed. "We found this map of the first floor, and there isn't any secret room. So Yahir did lie and manipulate Jakob as far as we know."

"So, we shouldn't investigate it then?" Diego asks

"Of course we will." Christina smiles "I mean come on, are we going to trust a murderers doodle of the rooms?" 

"She has a point." Tyler nods

"No, she doesn't. She's just saying shit to say it." Cielo shakes her head.

"Besides the map, we also found this note. I snatched it before anyone could hide it." Joseph eyes me and opens it, showing everyone.

Now everyone knew Yahir suspected Tyler, Garrett, Cielo, and I.

They all looked at us and I scoffed. "Come on, you can't be serious. He was the one that killed."

"He did die blaming you.. so.. not much helping your case.." Joey said out loud.

"Alright, alright, lay off. We cant just accuse anyone." Fonzy says.

"Righttt..." Raymond said sarcastically.

"That's about all that's really worth sharing." Joseph said. "We can move onto the 2nd floor." 

Everyone exited Yahir's room and I locked it behind me. We headed to the gate that kept us from going to the 2nd floor. I inserted the key in and breathed in. "Are you guys ready?"

Raymond scoffed and just pushed past me heading up. Everyone followed. Guess I really don't have the same authority as before after I sided with Garrett and being suspected as the mastermind. I don't blame them, I would be suspicious too.

We all went upstairs and were greeted by signs pointing to different areas of the floor. One sign pointing to a Gym, another to a casino, and another to a photoshoot room? Thats.. interesting.

Everyone started talking about where they wanted to go. Joey clearly wanted to go to the photo shoot room which made sense, he was the ultimate photographer. Fonzy wanted to go to the casino, which also made sense, he was the ultimate gambler. Nathan wanted to give the Gym a visit, and AGAIN... that makes sense, hes the ultimate runner.

Everyone was harping about where they wanted to go and how we should split up and cover ground to make sure its safe, when I noticed a 4th sign. It pointed to the end of the floor. It was pointing at a locked staircase like the one we had just opened, and a large elevator.

I take a few steps toward it and call out to everyone.

"Guys! Um, there's an.. elevator." I say trying to speak over all of them. They eventually stop talking and turn their attention to the elevator.

We get close and Fonzy reads what it says out loud:

_**You all seemed to have forgot about one person. She has been with you since the start. If you wish to keep her, a sacrifice must be made. To activate this elevator, everyone must step on then press the button. Take all the time you need to decide to get on, but if a murder occurs before you get on, you will not be able to activate the elevator anymore.** _

Everyone seemed to be extremely confused. Who was this referring to?

"Been here since the start? Sacrifice?" Devin asked no one in particular.

"No fucking idea, for all we know it can be a trap to get us all killed." Diego said.

"I doubt the mastermind would trade seeing us all get killed for individual murder, plus the fact that the mastermind would also be coming with us. It wouldn't make sense." Cielo chimed in

"Unless the stupid MonoCreeper lied about one of us being the mastermind." Joseph said

"In which case we could all die because of a trap then?" Tyler asked

I shook my head "Even if the mastermind didn't die, it all seems to elaborate to let us all die here. Especially if there still seems more to do" I point at the locked stairs.

"He has a point." Christina said "It would just trash all the efforts of trying to get us to kill each other."

"I agree, if they wanted to have killed us they would have by now" Elmer said.

"Unless they're sadists who get off on watching us suffer." Nathan rolled his eyes.

Raymond nodded "Wouldn't doubt it."

"So, what now? Do we get on?" Joseph asked

"Why dont we explore today and get on tomorrow?" Tyler asked

"It says as long as theres no murder we can still get on, and considering we have no real motive right now besides escaping, can we trust everyone to not kill for the night?" Fonzy asked

"I think after Yahir's execution, nobody wants to even think about killing." Cielo said.

"I think I'm gonna go with my gut and trust the ultimate detective knows what she's talking about." Christina says

Garett is hesitant and wants to go on immediately but even he knows that's a very bad and quick move.

"So, lets split up and investigate and then go to bed. Alright?" Nathan announces

"That makes sense to me." Diego nods.

Everyone agrees and splits up going to separate rooms. I look around and some people stayed behind. 

Elmer, Devin, and Bryanna stayed behind. Elmer and Bry seemed to be upset at each other for not being able to agree with which "side" to be on. Devin was trying to mediate the conflict. Except that only seemed to agitate Elmer even more.

I didn't want to get involved, I already wasn't exactly the most liked at the moment. I headed to the casino because I wanted to check out what it looked like.

Christina, Fonzy, Tyler, and Diego were in there. Tyler and Diego were at a coin slot machine. Christina and Fonzy were at a pool table. 

I head over to the pool table and observe their game. Fonzy always seemed to follow a reckless pattern. It looked as if he was hitting balls at random, but whenever he did he was guaranteed to always at least get 2 of his balls in. He was really good. 

Christina seemed to be having a hard time. She looked at me and smirked. "Wanna join in?" She asked

"Wh-what?" I asked

"Yeah, you know. Do my turns for me." She smiled.

Something about her smile drew me in. I took the pool cue and attempted to go against the ultimate gambler. 

As expected, he won almost immediately. Because unlike Christina, I quite literally cant even hold the pool cue right. 

"Ha! I won." Fonzy laughed and hugged me.

I blushed and giggled nervously. My face turning pretty red.

Christina nudged me and winked. 

Of course she would do this.

"Man, you're so bad its almost adorable." Fonzy laughed and poked me playfully.

"Are you saying he's not already adorable?" Christina laughed and pinched my cheek.

"Of course not, he IS adorable." He pinched my other cheek.

I just stood there and blushed while I let them do their thing. Once they were done, Christina spoke up.

"I totally could've won but that would've been embarrassing for the ultimate gambler." Christina teased.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Fonzy winked

"Trust me, you don't want to be destroyed by me. I'm a sore winner." Christina said.

"Speak for yourself, I'd love to be destroyed by Christina." Tyler joked from across the room.

Everyone laughed and Diego just blushed. It was certainly a crude joke.

"Alright, I'm going to go investigate other rooms." I smile and head out, going to the Gym next.

The Gym area consisted of a pool, locker rooms, a steam room, and a weight room with treadmills. This seemed about right. Nathan, Garrett, and Joseph were in this room inspecting all the rooms. 

Nathan was checking out the steam room. I joined him. He was looking at the source of the steam. There were a bundle of an extremely hot rocks creating the steam. 

"Better be careful with that." I chuckle.

"Obviously." He answered very matter-of-factly and left the room. Nathan really did not like me. I sigh,

I head out and go to the pool. Garrett was there checking out the pool. I looked over at the poster in the room and it said: " _ **Lights turn off at night. Pool will not empty. Keep it clean people.**_ " I chuckled.

I look over at Garrett and he went into the locker room. There was 2 separate locker rooms for men and women. 

Garrett then came out of the locker room without a shirt on and hopped into the pool. I blushed and choked on nothing. 

"Are you good?" Garrett laughed.

"Yeah.." I compose myself and get myself out of there. But before I do, I turn to Garrett and say "The lights are going off soon. Just be safe and go to your room and get sleep. Ok?" I tell him

"Don't tell me what to do. But yeah, thank you." He grinned

I exited the room and saw Joseph looking at a treadmill. I approached him. "Gonna use it?" I ask

"No, just making sure its safe to even use." He answers coldly.

I sigh. I walk out the room and head to the photo shoot room. Raymond and Joey are there and Joey is taking pictures of Raymond posing.

Raymond seems to embrace this and pose passionately. Joey loves the energy. They both turn to me and immediately the mood drops.

"I.. see I'm not welcome here." I frown and walk out.

As I'm outside, I see that Bryanna, Elmer, and Devin are now.. not angry with each other. But seem very.. touchy and giggly. That's an interesting turn of events. 

I look away as its none of my business and I walk to my room. Everyone else is not my responsibility, only me. We're going to go to the elevator tomorrow and everyone will be fine.

I get into my room and lock it behind me. I throw myself into my bed and sigh. Tomorrow is going to be fucking exhausting, isn't it?

I fall asleep.

And for a second everything is peaceful.

Peaceful,

Can things ever be truly peaceful?

Is peace attainable in a situation like this?

Maybe.

I wake up to MonoCreeper yelling on the tv.

" **Goodmorning everyone! Today, I'll be announcing the motive for everyone to kill! Do whatever you want. I'm announcing it once night hours come around. Peace!** " MonoCreeper said, and then the screen turned off.

I sigh and get up, I go take a shower. I get dressed then head out. We all gather at the 2nd floor. We're all here now, me being the last person.

"You really took that long?" Elmer raised an eyebrow

"Kind of suspicious." Nathan scoffed

"Can you guys leave him the fuck alone? Damn." Christina rolled her eyes

"Seriously, I get you're suspicious but if its not him you're being assholes for no reason." Fonzy nodded

"There isn't really any evidence besides the suspicious of a now deceased murderer." Cielo said which made everyone go quiet.

We all stepped into the elevator and pressed the button. It closed the door and lead us away horizontally form where we were. We were then heading down. 

The doors finally opened and we were in a dark red room. There was a cage being suspended above some long sharp spikes. A huge timer began. 30 minutes were being counted on a screen above us.

A screen turned on. " **Hello everyone! I hope you read the text on the elevator. As you saw, Its talking about someone who has been there since the beginning. Well that person is..** "

The lights flickered on. We turn to the cage and its someone thats passed out. We try to focus our eyes on the cage when all of a sudden, Joey screams out.

"JADE! THATS JADE!" Joey screams and gets very agitated.

" **Thats right, my boy! Its Jade. A childhood friend, turned into a damsel of distress. Now, you read the text. A life for a life, meaning you must sacrifice one of your own people! It can be anyone, I could care less who. You could always just not save Jade! But you cant leave until you see her die. Its up to you. You have been provided with a tablet to vote! Don't press any names if you do not wish to vote.** " MonoCreeper said and the screen turned off.

"Well, Im not letting Jade die. So, Im voting for Garrett" Joey said and pressed Garretts name.

"Idiot, We have a chance at eliminating the mastermind here. Im voting Ulysses." Nathan said and voted for me. 

"Dude, what the fuck? We have no evidence." Fonzy said.

"Not like we're willing to vote anyone else. Least this way we have a chance at killing the mastermind." Devin said and voted.

"Who did you vote for?!" I yell out

"Im not telling." Devin smiled.

:"You all are insane." Garrett scoffed

"Funny coming from someone currently on the chopping block." Cielo said.

"Oh please, If I die you have no chance of getting out of here" Garrett retorted.

"You're extremely stuck up, arent you?" Tyler said, annoyed.

"Just being real." Garrett said. 

"All I know is that it isn't Ulysses. He's way to sensitive to be the mastermind. So its probably Garrett." Christina said.

"Its not me!" I cry out. Fuck. Are people really voting for me?

"Christina that doesnt matter. It can be manipulation, Uly sided with Garrett yet never stuck with them. Uly also never stuck with us. He's stuck in between because he doesnt want to die and needs both sides to trust him." Diego said

"What Diego said." Bryanna nodded.

"You guys are fucking crazy." Elmer said "To play with human lives like this.."

"Dont blame us, blame the mastermind" Garrett winked 

Am I... Am I going to be voted?

Everyone seems to have made up their mind. Do I even have a chance of living anymore? Is it between me and Garrett? 

Fuck. This pains me to do but the only logical thing to do is piggy back on Garretts guaranteed votes to gamble with my life.

The timer goes off and the screen appears with the votes and voters.

> **Ulysses - Garrett**
> 
> **Tyler - Garrett**
> 
> **Fonzy - Garrett**
> 
> **Diego - Ulysses**
> 
> **Nathan - Ulysses**
> 
> **Cielo - Garrett**
> 
> **Devin - Ulysses**
> 
> **Bryanna - Ulysses**
> 
> **Garrett - Ulysses**
> 
> **Christina - Garrett**
> 
> **Elmer - Garrett**
> 
> **Joey - Garrett**
> 
> **Raymond - Garrett**
> 
> **Joseph - Ulysses**

As I count the votes, I realize its 8 - 6. Holy shit. I barely survived.

" **Well, you now see the votes!** " MonoCreepers voice booms through the screen " **But I cant sacrifice him myself, you have to do it. There is an iron maiden open and ready for use! His blood will serve as an offering to help Jade escape. Reminder, you cant go back on your word now! If you dont put him in the iron maiden, Jade and everyone else will die. But dont worry, It wont count as you killing him so no trial is necessary. Im so generous. Goodbye!** " The screen shut off and a large metal sound came form the wall as it opened to reveal an iron maiden. Basically a standing coffin with spikes 

Those of us who voted for Garrett immediately try to grab him by his arms and legs to keep him from running and hurting others. 

"Let me go! STOP! IM NOT GOING TO FUCKING DIE." Garrett screamed at us.

"Guys, STOP!" Bryanna cried

Diego hugged her for comfort. "There's nothing we can do."

Garrett kicked and screamed, trying to break free. But it was 8 against 1, and he had no chance. We slowly pinned him against the iron maiden, and holding him back we slammed the doors shut.

After, a series of intense blood curdling screams could be heard from the iron maiden. Garrett was slowly bleeding, and we could see it collecting in vials. Garretts screams poked at our heads and helped me remember who I was. I wasnt this. I would have never done THIS. I NEVER WANTED THIS.

I try to open the iron maidens doors but they're locked shut and I get shocked. I sob and fall to the floor.

Garretts blood is in our hands.

Everyone seems to start sobbing. Everyone realizing we just sentenced our friends to death. There was no justice here. We were all murderers.

After multiple blood vials were filled, the wall began closing and the iron maiden was taken from us. The cage Jade was being held in moved away from the spikes and was placed in front of us.

Joey pushes us and forcefully opens the cage. He holds Jade in his arms. Shes breathing.

"We never speak of this to her." Joey says.

A silence takes us by surprise. We all silently agree. Jade can never know.

Did we just sentence Jade to a horrible death? She is trapped in here with us. Does she know anything we dont? 

Everyone stands up and quietly heads to the elevator, going back up to the 2nd floor and everyone silently going to the lobby. We all wait there in silence. Some crying, others in shock. We wait for Jade to wake up.

We all wait until we finally see Jade opening her eyes slightly.

She scratched her head and sits up looking around. 

"What the fuck?" She sounds extremely confused.

"Hi, Jade.. Um.. Im sure this is all very confusing but.." Joey said

"Wheres the bathroom?" Jade asks

"Wh-what?" Joey looks confused

"Its down the hall." Christina answers

"Thank you" Jade gets up and leaves

"Um.. What just happened?" Elmer asked

"Sis really needs to pee, probably. I would too after almost dying." Christina laughs.

Jade finally comes back after a while. "Ok, what's going on?" She says looking at all of us.

We, one by one, all introduce ourselves once again with our ultimate. We then explain the situation to Jade, and explain what happened to Jakob and Yahir.

Jade sits there for a couple minutes processing everything.

"So, this.. robot is.. a creeper from Minecraft?" Jade asks

"For the 6th time, Jade, yes. Its a creeper from Minecraft." Joey says.

"And we're trapped here until someone kills?" Jade asks

"Well you yourself have to kill to get out but.. yes." Nathan answers

"So why am I here?" Jade asks.

Everyone goes silent.

"We.. dont know. But now you are and we're not sure why." I say.

"Whats your ultimate, Jade?":Diego asks

"Im the ultimate vet. I loved pets ever since I was little." Jade smiles

"You were always little. You still are." Joseph laughs and pats her head. Jade was really short.

"So youre just ok with all this?" Cielo asks

"Theres not much I can do, and Im not killing. So why worry? Yes, Jakob and Yahir are dead. But adapting to our situations is important. And its not like I wont cry later on." Jade says

"Shes more sound than most people here. Good for her." Tyler says

"They murdered Garrett to save you." Bryanna dropped that truth bomb then left.

Jade looked confused.

"We had to.. sacrifice one of us to save you. It.. it came down between me and Garrett." I say

"Oh.." Jade was quiet "I see.."

"You would have died if we didn't. Dont even think about it or blame yourself." Joey said.

"Are you kidding me? Im glad I survived. Of course Im not happy someone died but Im alive and thats what matters." Jade said.

Jade was very direct with how she felt but not arrogant about it. She was nice. We needed some of her vibes in this group. I hope she doesnt die.

"Alright well.. Im sure we all have a lot of catching up to do but.. Im going to take a quick nap." Jade said and laid on a sofa in the lobby.

"You just was passed out!" Joseph exclaimed

"And? Let her rest." Raymond told Joseph. 

So we let Jade rest for the rest of the day. Everyone went their separate ways and Fonzy and I remained in the lobby next to Jades sleeping body to keep watch.

"So.. today was a lot." I say and sigh, stretching my arms and rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah.. I hate that this wont ever stop.. Its kill or be killed and its.. its terrifying." Fonzy said, sounding genuinely scared

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I tell Fonzy, and lay my head in his thighs "If someone tries to hurt you, let me know. I can catch a case." I joke

Fonzy laughs and shakes his head. "God, no. I wouldn't let you do that for me." He puts his hand on my cheek. 

I blush and put my hand over his. I sit up and hold his hand, looking into his eyes. "I would do anything for a friend." I laughed

"Youre so cheesy, Its annoying" Fonzy laughed and playfully pushed me

I got close and my face turned red "Oh yeah?"

Right as I wanted to lean in, Jade called out. "Get a room!" Jade groaned and sat up.

"Yeah, Fonzy. Get a room." I pushed him playfully and walked to Jade. "So, ultimate vet. How about we make plans to catch up?" I smile

"Sure. Uh.. When?" Jade asks

Fonzy gets up. "Good idea! We can uh.. go for a night swim! Itll be like a fun scandalous thing to do. But it'll be for fun." Fonzy laughs

"Yeah! A night swim um.. tomorrow! That sounds good." I say

"Sure." Jade agrees "But uh.. where is everyone?" Jade asks

And as if on queue, an announcement comes onto the screen in the lobby.

" **Everyone gather in the lobby! A motive will now be provided. Failure to follow directions will result in death.** " MonoCreeper says and the screen shuts off.

We sigh and walk to the middle of the lobby room. One by one, everyone gathers. And just as everyone is there, MonoCreeper pops out of a wall and laughs. 

" **Hiiii everybody! I wont waste much of your time, but in addition to escaping when you kill, you will be rewarded with 7 quintillion dollars! Not just money, but guaranteed fame! And blackmail on every single major powerful figures in society that hold power. Essentially you'll be untouchable! Living a comfortable life. You'll be the new world order! All it takes is 1 life.** " MonoCreeper smiled, waves, then leaves. " **Bye!** "

"Please, who would kill for money?" Nathan laughed

"Not just money, power. I feel like some people here are in desperate need for that." Christina added

"Yeah, can we.. trust eachother?" Joseph asked

"That question has no answer, we all know that." Tyler said.

"I think its best for all of us to go to bed. I dont think we want anyone roaming around at night alone." Cielo said

"We should make a rule, you always have to have someone with you if you go out at night. This will avoid any death." Fonzy said

"That makes sense but people can still work together even if it doesn't serve a point. At that point, its useless." Elmer said

"Alright then lets make it 3 if possible, but only 2 in emergencies." I say

"Sounds fair to me." Raymond said

"No, its not fair. Im not risking my life just because I trusted someone to come with me to go pee or something." Jade said

"That.. is also a good point." Devin said

"Well.. we'll just have to see how this turns out." Diego said.

And with that, everyone went to their respective rooms. MonoCreeper giving Jade a room key to Garrett's room, with his name scribbled out and Jades filled in with marker.

I go to bed once again.

I dont feel peace anymore.

There is a motive now.

How is it possible for people to sleep like this?

But alas, I did fall asleep. And I wake up.. late? Early? I have no idea anymore. Im not sure if this is before or after MonoCreepers morning announcement.

I get up and go outside, people are just walking around like normal. So, im assuming its after. I walk to the bathrooms and see Joey and Elmer talking to Jade. I walk away from them because I dont want to interrupt whatever they have going on.

I walk around aimlessly. Just yesterday we murdered Garrett to save Jade and were given a motive to kill, and everyone is just acting.. normal.

So, time passes and its finally night time. I go to Fonzy's room and knock quietly. He answers in swimming trunks and a loose shirt and smiles.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asks me

"Of course." I answer.

We both go to Jades room and knock, she answers and smiles. "Lets go!" She says loudly.

We both shush her and make our way to the stairs. We notice that some people were in the movie room watching something so we quietly sneak past them and head upstairs. We head to the Gym area and go into the lockers and close the door behind us.

Fonzy takes off his shirt, then tells me "Well, im all changed. Jade is as well. Are you going to go in with that?" Fonzy asks me.

I had a normal t shirt and some shorts. I nodded. "Im not um.. secure enough in my body for what you're doing." I tell him.

"Its ok! You dont have to." Jade tells me and pats my back. We open the door to the pool and its really dark. 

"Why is it so dark?!" Jade asks, panicked

"Relax, lights turn off once night hits. We'll be fine." I say and let the mens locker room we were in slightly open just so some light can penetrate the darkness.

"Last one in loses!" Fonzy yells then he pushes pasts us and jumps into the water.

Me and Jade follow quickly and run jumping into the pool. Our splash was loud. As I emerge, I realize the locker room door had closed and a loud door slam was heard, and we were once again in darkness.

But that didn't matter. We were having fun for once in such a gruesome place.

"Jesus, that feels so good to just relax. Doesn't it?" Fonzy asks

"Considering I could've died yesterday, yes. This feels great." Jade says

I agree "Yeah, I definitely can relate." I sigh.

Fonzy swims close to me and splashes me "Hey! No sad vibes here. We're doing this to catch up with Jade. This is for good times."

"Right. Sorry." I laugh

"Well, there isn't much to catch up on. I just steered off in different directions than you guys and ended up taking care of animals." Jade smiled "One day im helping a snake lay an egg, the other i wake up in a killing game. Ya know?" Jade says

"Yeah, it was very random for us too." I say

"This is all so.. weird. I mean there has to be someone looking for us, right? 17 ultimates go missing and no one says anything?" I ask

"Im sure theres something bigger at play here because like you said there should be someone looking for us but there isn't. That we know of." Fonzy answers me.

And we spend the night theorizing what could possibly be happening. From aliens, to the government replacing us with other ultimate people, it all partially sounded plausible.

We swam all night until we got tired. We headed back to our rooms, but when we do, we all encounter Bryanna and Cielo.

This is.. interesting.

"Hey guys! Were you at the pool?" Cielo asks us

We nod "Y-yeah! Sorry for not inviting you."

"Its all good. Cielo invited me to hang out tonight anyway, but I'm heading back to my room." Bryanna said

"Yeah, us too" Jade says

"Alright well, we'll see you guys!" Fonzy said.

We all separated and went to our respective rooms. I shower, dry off, change, then head to bed. Tonight was a good night. I wish every night could be like this one.

I lay in bed and drift to sleep.

...

...

...

Knock Knock Knock

Knock Knock Knock

Knock Knock Knock

I sit up and rub my eyes, why is someone knocking so hard? I waddle over, looking like an absolute mess to answer the door.

Its Diego, he has tears in his eyes. "Please come." He grabs me and we run.

My heart races, and Diego drags me to Bryanna's room. Everyone is already gathered around.

Joey slams the door open and a horrendous sight awaits us.

Nathan and Bryanna lay there on the floor, limp. Nathan had blood on his head, and Bryanna just was on the ground.

I scream.

Which is when.. Bryanna gets up.

Holy shit, shes alive?!

She turns to me, she turns to Nathan. And lets out a large scream as well. Filled of horror.

Nathans corpse was laying right in front of her.

Nathan was dead. 

That grim announcement played. " **Oh, boy! Someone died already?! Crazy. Well.. A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time which you can use as you wish, you will all report to the room where you first woke up in and you will all be taken to the trial room. There you have to accuse and vote for whoever you think killed! I already explained what happens but TL;DR get it wrong, you all die and the murderer gets off scotch free and gets to leave. You know the rules. See you there!** " The screen shuts off.

"Bryanna, what the fuck happened..?" Diego asked

"I found her in the room, she.. I thought she was dead but clearly she was just passed out. Bryanna, what happened?" Joey asked

Bryanna's eyes were focused on Nathans corpse. She wasn't answering.

"Bryanna, answer us, god damn it!" Joseph yelled at her

Bryanna turned to us, and her eye twitched. Her body was shaking and she began cackling. Her eyes full of tears.

"Jesus Christ, she's unhinged." Devin said, pointing out the obvious.

Bryanna slowly stood up, then tackled everyone pushing through the crowd and running away.

"Should someone go get here and make sure she's ok?" Raymond asked

Tyler nodded, "On my way" He said then left the room to chase after Bryanna

"We need to get to investigating quick or else we'll end up just like Yahir, and the killer will get away." Cielo said

"Then lets get to it." Christina sighed.

Cielo and I approached Nathan's body. I closed my eyes, said a small prayer to the universe and to lady luck to please help us solve this case to bring justice to Nathan, then opened my eyes. 

Cielo was already turning Nathan's body. I almost vomited.

Nathan's face had circular boils on it. His face had been burnt by something.

"Do you think that's what killed him?" Joseph asked

"No, I doubt burns on his face would kill him." Joey answered him

"I agree, he had blood on his head when we first saw him. Find the source." Diego spoke up

Cielo flipped Nathans body and felt around it, finding a dent in the back of his head.

"Right here." She said, and grabbed my finger, dragged me over and made me touch the hole dent in the back of his head.

That passed the line. I vomited right next to his corpse and pulled my finger back.

"Calm down, we need to be thorough to make sure we know what the hell we're talking about." Raymond told me, and mocked me

"I dont know why we're even arguing. Its so obviously Bryanna." Christina says

"Yup. She was found in here WITH the corpse. In HER room. What more evidence do we even need?" Elmer said

"Lets just get through this, please." I said, holding back more vomit.

"Does anyone have a solid alibi?" Cielo asks

"Diego, Devin, and I were together at night. We had a movie night." Joseph said

Diego looked over at him and then looked down. "Yeah.. We had a long day and needed something to relax."

"All true." Devin said

"And you guys heard nothing?" Elmer asked

"Not over the movie." Devin answered

"Well, I was hanging out with Bryanna until late at night. So unless she did it after that, theres no way its her." Cielo said

"I was with Jade and Fonzy. We went to the pool for a swim and to catch up but.. we never suspected anything was going on." I say

"Nothing out of the norm?" Cielo asked

"Well, I can attest that people were in the movie room so that clears them. But when we were in the pool room, the lights were all off because it was night. So we left the door open for some light to get in, but when we all jumped into the pool, the door just closed. We just thought it was the door closing on its own, but.. looking back on it, maybe it was someone.." I say

"Great. So, now we have to go investigate there. We need to cover the whole Gym area in general to make sure we don't miss anything." Joseph says, annoyed.

"Alright, but lets finish up here first." Elmer said.

Joey was looking around and saw something. 

"Look!" Joey shouted and went to the trash can in the room, pulling out a knife.

"Holy crap, so is THAT the murder weapon?" Diego asked

"There isn't any visible stabbing, and the only bleeding comes from the back of his head in the dent." Cielo said

"Then why was the knife used..?" Joey wondered

I stood up and examined it, the knife's sharpness seemed to be dulled down. I touched whatever substance was on it and it felt gritty and looked a light brown color. "Wood..?" I say to myself and touch it "It stuck to it because of a really.. small amount of blood."

"Maybe Bry was carving something out of wood and cut herself?" Joseph asked

"No.. that doesn't make any sense." I grab the knife and walk around, looking where it could have possibly been used. I get to the door, and notice marks on the locking mechanism of the door. Its scratched.

I go outside, close the door, then use the knife to force the lock mechanism to open as I open the door again. 

"The knife was used to force the door open." I say

"Why would Bryanna forcefully enter her own room? It doesn't make any sense." Elmer asked

"Thats because it wasnt Bryanna, shes being framed." I say

"Alright then.. so Bryanna is most likely not it." Christina says, regretting her past words "So are we done here?"

"Probably.. lets go to the 2nd floor." Cielo says.

We all walk out, and I notice something. The floor leading to Bryanna's floor is wet. The rug is moist and clearly leads to Bryanna's room. 

Did... did one of us kill her?

Not me but.. Fonzy or Jade?

No. I have to keep that a secret. They'll think it was us and get us all killed.

Joseph noticed me looking at the rug and raised an eyebrow. Then kept walking.

We went upstairs and into the Gym area. Everyone split up and I headed toward the pool area.

I walk in and inspect the pool, and I thought it was all clean until I reached a corner of the pool and it was.. tinted. Tinted a darker color. 

There was blood being diluted in the pool.

Cielo walked up to me. "So, you noticed too." She told me "For the record, I dont think it was you guys. 3 people are not likely to work together. But this killer sure as hell can frame others."

I sigh in relief. "I.. I hope we weren't swimming diluted blood."

"You.. most likely were. Nathan's corpse hadn't developed full rigor mortis. Meaning it was relatively recent." Cielo told me

I gag once again, and she pats my back. "Let go back to investigating."

I turn back and into the locker room for men that we were in. I dont see anything out of the norm.

I go out and go into the women's locker room. Everything seems normal as well except when I take a look closer... There is a thin trail of blood mixed with water from door to door. 

I walk out and into the steam room. I notice immediately this room is more messy than any other rooms. 

The lid for the steam rooms hot rocks was on the ground, and a puddle of blood was on the floor leading outside into the lockers.

"Probably where he was murdered." Elmer says popping up behind me.

"But why drag him to the pool room and then down to Bryanna's room? It doesn't make sense." I say

"That we have to figure out." Elmer responded.

Diego then pops into the room. "Hey Uly, can I um.. talk to you real quick..?"

I nod and head outside with him to give us privacy.

"I know this isn't exactly the.. greatest time. But I dont know who else to ask. You're good at understanding how people feel and I wanted to ask.. do you think Joseph has feelings for me?" Diego asks me

Im taken aback. "What do you mean?" I ask, since for as long as I knew Joseph was straight.

"When we were in the movies, he took a bathroom break but I was scared he might get hurt alone so after a bit I went to go check on him. I saw him get out of the bathroom, but when I did he just.. kissed me. More of a make out really.." He blushed

"Wh-what?" I ask "Did you ask why?"

"He.. confessed his feelings for me and said if he was going to be stuck here he wanted to come clean and tell me how he felt." Diego told me

"I really dont think now is the time to be worrying about that.." I tell Diego "Worry about that after. We cant afford to lose focus."

"Right.. Im sorry." Diego tells me then goes back into the steam room.

I sigh and look around trying to think about how everything connects together.

" **Investigation time is over, twerps! Get to the room so we can get this shit over with.** " MonoCreeper yells into the speakers.

I roll my eyes and make my way to the room we first appeared in. Everyone slowly gets there and we go into the elevator that will take us to the trial room.

It was silence, until... in the middle of the elevator trip. Jade spoke up.

"So.. we're going to have a trial to find out who killed?" Jade asked

"Yes, Jade. And once we do well.. it isn't pretty." Joey says

"Assuming we vote the correct person." Jade said

"Dont jinx us." Fonzy said

And silence fell over us again.

And finally, the doors opened. And we were in the trial room once again. A familiar sight. Except now with added pictures of the deceased. Jakob, and his bowling ball. Yahir, and paper work. And Nathan, with a runner symbol on it.

"You're sick." Fonzy told MonoCreeper.

" **Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah,blah. MonoCreeper sucks, we get it.** " Monocreeper says " **Now, get along with the trial** "

Alright.. this is the time. We have to bring justice to Nathan.

_**Trial Start** _

"So what can we start off with?" Tyler asked

"Probably crossing people's names off as innocent." I say

"I still think Bryanna might have done it. She could just make it seem like someone is framing her." Elmer said

"Yeah." Bryanna said

We all looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?" Joey asked

"I did it. I murdered Nathan." Bryanna smiled.

"Do we NEED any further proof?" Elmer pointed at Bryanna "She JUST confessed.."

"I was with you most of the night. You had close to no time to even do it." Cielo said

"I just did it after you left me. I saw Nathan and murdered him." Bryanna grinned "Then dragged him intro my room, and took a liiiiittle nap." Bryanna cackled "His face right before i fucking slaughtered him was HILARIOUS!!" She screamed and laughed

"You've lost your damn mind." Joseph said

"Then is it settled?" Christina asked

"No.." I say. I have to prove that it wasn't her. I have to find evidence that disproves her confession.

I think of everything I found. Anything that could possibly..

I GOT IT!

"Bryanna, before we all vote you. Tell us this. What did you do with the knife?" I ask her

"I fucking stabbed him, of course! I sliced him until he couldn't feel anymore. It was so hot." She shuddered and moaned "His last words were fuck you, and indeed I did right after he died." She bit her lip

"I REPEAT, DO WE NEED ANY FURTHER EVIDENCE?!" Elmer asked

Cielo looked at me right as she said that. She noticed it as well then.

"No, You're wrong!" Cielo and I both said at the same time

"Oh? Am I now?" Bryanna asked, smiling manically. 

"The knife was used to break into the room, Nathan's actual cause of death wasn't stabbing. You're lying out of your ass." Cielo said, firmly.

"Aww.. I was so close.." Bryanna frowned and threw herself over her podium and giggled. "Oh welllll..."

"Were you purposely TRYING to kill us?!" Raymond shouted

"Maaaaaybe." Bryanna cackled once again.

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, back onto what we know. Someone forcefully broke into Bryanna's room to frame her. They came form the 2nd floor."

"How do we know that? Could they not have died on the 1st floor?" Tyler asked

"Not likely, the room where he was killed is most likely the steam room." I say

"Sorry but um.. I think you're wrong." Fonzy told me

"What?" I ask

"Well, yeah. It LOOKS like they were killed in the steam room. The boils on the face match the hot rocks from that room. The blood from the back of his head also came from there, im assuming. But then why drag them into the pool room and locker room?" Fonzy pointed out "I suspect that knocked them out, but wasnt enough to kill. So they drowned Nathan."

"And thats how the blood got into the pool.." I said "It all makes sense. They were knocked out and were bleeding out, the murderer hoped that the person would die but that wasn't enough so they burned Nathan on the hot rocks. And when that wasnt enough, they finished it off by drowning him." 

"But how come we didn't see them?" Jade asked "We were swimming last night with Fonzy, we didn't see anything?"

"Thats because they used the light to their advantage." Fonzy spoke up "We got there right as they killed him, but since we jumped in they took away our only light source then went and hid in the other locker room opposite of the ones we were in. So we didn't notice when they left."

"Wait.. We were that close to the killer?!" Jade freaked out

"Unfortunately." I shuddered. That was terrifying to think about.

"How did you not notice the blood in the womens locker room, Jade?" Elmer asked

"Oh, I didnt use it. I was with them in the boys locker room." Jade answered

"You.. USED THE SAME LOCKER ROOM??" Joseph gasped

"Well, its not like we stripped. We were already changed." I explained

"Alright well that explains how they were killed. I also noticed wet marks leading to Bryanna's door. How can we know that wasnt one of you three?" Joseph asked

"Me and Bryanna saw them walking to their rooms. They didn't have a body on them. Besides if they were to be working together, the wet marks should be way bigger." Cielo said

"I see.. so they just were dragging Nathans body and since he was drowned he left the mark of water and blood behind leading to Bryanna's door." Tyler said

"Correct. Then they broke in and framed Bryanna." Joey said

"So.. What now?! Nobody saw who killed!" Diego yelled

"Tyler, Christina, Raymond, Elmer, and Joey don't have alibis." Joseph said

"Think again, Raymond and I were in the photo shoot room all night. If you ask me, we did an amazing job at capturing the dreadful vibe of the place" Joey said

"I was the model, and Joey the photographer." Raymond said

"Hold on, so that excuses them. What about Tyler, Christina, and Raymond?" Fonzy asked

"This isn't a solid alibi, but me and Bryanna hung out before she went with Cielo." Elmer spoke up

"Right! And we made out passionately." Bryanna cackled

"That is not what happened.." Elmer blushed and rolled his eyes.

"I did walk him to his room and watched him fall asleep though." Bryanna smirked and bit her lip "It was wonderful.." She moaned

Everyone felt uncomfortable.

"What about Tyler and Christina?" I ask

"Tyler and I were actually in the Casino. We played pool and fell asleep on the couch. Not sure if he woke up when I was asleep but when I woke up he was there. So I doubt he did." Christina mentioned

"Yeah, no. I'm a deep sleeper." Tyler said

"So everyone has an alibi?!" I ask, frustrated

"Alright, who LEFT where they were when they were with other people?" I ask

Elmer looked down "I... I talked to Nathan before I went to my room. Ask Bryanna. She saw him walk away when she saw me walk to my room. He said he was going to the steam room."

"Why didn't you mention this BEFORE?!" Fonzy asks

"You didn't ask, now shut your loud mouth!" Bryanna cackled.

"It would have put me in a difficult suspicious position but it wasn't me!" Elmer said

"Ugh, fine. What other evidence do we have?" I say

"We have the indent in the back of his head." Jade mentioned

"What could have made such a specific circular indent? What's strong enough to knock someone out?" Raymond asked

"Maybe a pool cue." Joseph said and turned to Tyler and Christina "Casino people? Anything to say?"

"Nothing. Our cues are still in the same place they were last night." Tyler scowled at Joseph

"Then.. maybe a ring?" Fonzy proposes that idea

"Who here wears rings?" Christina asks

"I have one, and from what I remember Cielo, Devin, Joseph, and Diego do as well." I say

"Who has a ring on?" Bryanna asks

I showed my ring. Devin showed his. Diego showed his.

Joseph shook his head. "I don't have a ring, you mis-remembered."

"What do you mean?" Raymond asked

"I don't have one." Joseph said

"Alright, then lets see your fingers." Cielo asked

Joseph proudly showed us his fingers. "See? No ring."

"I guess I was wrong.." I say

"No, no you weren't. Joseph, you have a lighter skin tone on your ring finger." Cielo pointed out "Right where a ring should be. You took it off."

"What? No. I just.. I just lost it." Joseph said

"What happened to not wearing rings?" Joey asked

"Dude, you're really suspicious right now." Diego said

"Ok, fine. I lost my ring but just didn't want to say anything. I was scared I would be suspicious. But I have an alibi, remember?" Joseph pointed out

"Yeah but.. you did leave at one point." Devin mentioned

"I went to check on you.. and when I saw you you.. you kissed me. But.. your hands were wet. I thought it was because you just came out of the bathroom but.. was it because.. you just had drowned Nathan?!" Diego freaked out and shouts

"He kissed you to distract you." I say "It all makes sense now."

"Who kissed what now?" Jade asks

"Boy love?! Oh my. That's hot" Bryanna cackled "Right after a murder too.. the adrenaline Joseph must have felt... I could barely imagine it." She bit her lip

"Joseph had kissed Diego when Diego checked on him to distract him from walking down the hall and finding Bryanna's room." Cielo said

"No, I didn't! I just.. I love Diego! OK?!" Joseph screamed

"You were straight until.. a killing game?" Joey asked

"Stop bullshitting!" Diego yelled

"No! Sexuality is fluid. Right, Ulysses?!" Joseph turned to me with a desperate look in his eyes

"Joseph, could you show us your arms?" I ask him

"What?" His face drops

"Take off your sweater." I command him

He bites his lip nervously and takes it off. He has a small slice on his left arm that looked like it bled.

"How did you cut yourself?" I ask him

"I just tripped and accidentally scratched myself. That's all." Joseph muttered

"Or did Nathan resist when you tried to stab him and when he tried to get away you knocked him out with your ring on the back of his head?" I tell him

"Holy shit." Tyler says

"That makes sense.." Jade tapped her chin "Joseph, do you have ANY explanation for that? Its all.. pointing to you,"

"Oh please. Do you seriously believe someone who was suspected to be the MASTERMIND? Me and Nathan were dead set against him and tried to vote him out, now I'm being accused and Nathan is dead?! Use your heads" Joseph retorted, freaking out

"You avoided the question." Tyler said.

"No, you cant do this! I'm not a murderer!" Joseph yelled and held his head breathing heavily.

"Lets go over the murder one last time.

The murderer went to go to the bathroom, but saw Nathan was walking alone and decided to follow him. Nathan went into the steam room to calm down from a long day. Nathan checks the heating rocks and take the lid off. The murderer walks in and was going to use the knife when Nathan noticed and turned and resisted causing the murderer to cut himself accidentally on his arm. It fell and as Nathan tried to run for it, The murderer punched the back off his head with his ring and he passed out. He grabbed Nathan and pushed his face into the hot rocks and it began burning him but that wasn't enough to kill him. He dragged him out and shoved his face down into the pool, the blood from behind his head spreading slightly. The murderer hears chatter from one of the locker rooms so he takes the body into the opposing one and drags it out. Once he hears them jump into pool (Fonzy, Jade, and I) he drags Nathans body out on his back. He was sneaking around looking for a dorm to hide the body and it happened to be Bryanna's. He realized he could try and break in with the knife, and he did. He set Nathan inside, and tossed the knife into her trash. He walked out, and closed the door. He walked back to the bathroom to pretend he was in there. He walked out and that's when Diego sees him. With wet hands, he kisses Diego to keep him from walking to the crime scene. They walk back to the movie room and all sleep there. Bryanna and Cielo go to respective rooms (before they do they see Jade, Fonzy, and I and say hello). Bryanna goes to her room alone and passes out seeing Nathan, when Joey finds her he calls everyone over. That's when we all found Nathans body.

That's how it went down, right? _**Joseph, the ultimate hypebeast?**_ " I say and point at him

"N-no! Not at all! I just went to the bathroom!" Joseph cries out

" **Tiiiiimes up! Time to vote!** " MonoCreeper says and the tablets appear in front of us.

I vote for Joseph. I watch everyone else vote.

Joseph tears up and shakes. "FUCK YOU ALL. I WAS GOING TO BE POWERFUL. I WAS GOING TO BE FUCKING RICH!" 

As everyone finished voting, MonoCreeper announces the results.

" **Well! With a vote of 11 for Joseph, and 2 for Ulysses, Yahir will be executed. Congrats! You got it right!** " MonoCreeper announces.

"Who voted me?!" I say

"Joseph and I" Bryanna giggled "I thought it'd be funny."

_**TRIAL END** _

"I HATE YOU ALL" Joseph yells

" **Save that energy for your execution! Kekekeke.... Lets do this! Iiiiits punishment time!"** Monocreeper yelled out.

**_EXECUTION COMMENCE: 24 Karat Gold!_ **

Joseph is tossed into a large cylindrical tin. All his prized possessions surrounding him. His valuable shoes, shirts, pants, watches, and phones. He tries to get as much stuff as he can, and attempts to slowly start climbing out of whatever he is currently trapped in as he sees light coming from the outside. He struggles to make his way up as the sides of the structure he is in are angled, and that's when he sees from the sides of the structure he is in, a shiny fluid is filling the structure from the bottom up. Its slowly getting hotter and hotter, and he has to drop his stuff to try and climb faster. It pains him to see his valuable being burned by this substance. The metal sides of the place he is in begin heating up intensely as it is filled up even more with this mysterious hot liquid. He finally is so close to getting out when he cant handle it anymore and his hands are burning and melting at this point, he screams in pain and slips, falling into the hot liquid. He tries to swim out but his body is being broken apart by the heat and he eventually stays stuck in a pose of horror. The metal sides of the place he is in reveals it to be a mold for a huge trophy made out of pure gold. Joseph's corpse is now encased in a 24 Karat gold trophy. 

A MonoCreeper pops out. "Fun fact, the melting point for gold is 1,948°F!" It cackles then takes a large hammer, and begins smashing the gold trophy. As it breaks, piece of Josephs body splatter across the ground and his body parts are torn apart.

"Oops.. overkill?" MonoCreeper says and smiles.

_**EXECUTION COMPLETE.** _

Another death, another execution. How much more of this can we put up with..? I dont.. I dont want to be here anymore.

Dear God, someone help us.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 competitors alive. 


End file.
